Does Anybody Want Me?
by 71star
Summary: Bella an orphan, left behind by her dying mother finds herself in a what she though was a good home, until something bad happens. She runs away and ends up in the last place on Earth she ever expected to be.
1. Chapter 1

Does Anybody Want Me?

Chapter 1

Once you were 8 years old in Arizona* you were put into a foster home if you hadn't been adopted, the orphanages only housed the youngest children and being one of the oldest, with the overcrowding I was sent off to a foster family who had two other fosters already and assured me I'd be a good fit.

"Isabella, this is Mr. and Mrs. Crowley and their foster children Marcus 11 and Victoria 10, you will fit in nicely." Mrs. Corey the social worker told me. The Crowley's were nice people and had a beautiful home. Mrs. Crowley took me shopping that afternoon and had my hair cut and styled, bought me new clothes and let me pick out new bedding for my room, I was actually excited. We went out to dinner to a fancy restaurant, Mr. Crowley was nice and asked me questions about my past, but I didn't remember much.

"My mom's name was Renee, she left me at the orphanage when I was 4 because she was dying of cancer and only had days left to live. We had no family here and I have none as far as I know of. All I have is this necklace of a swan my mom left with me and the orphanage just gave me before I left. My last name is Dwyer and my mom was a teacher originally from some small town in Washington, that's all I know." I shrugged.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss dear." Mrs. Crowley hugged me.

"Thanks, I don't remember her. I don't even have a picture." I shrugged.

Dinner flowed nicely, the other two kids didn't really talk to me, and that was OK, I was kind of shy around other kids anyway.

The next few weeks went by great, I was learning to cook and sew with Mrs. Crowley and Mr. Crowley was sharing his love of reading with me. I was settling into school nicely, the teasing had stopped at school too and I had made a couple of friends as well.

The other two still weren't really paying any attention to me and Mrs. Crowley asked if it was upsetting me, I assured her it wasn't, I overheard her talking to Mr. Crowley about it and him telling her he'd have a talk with them about it.

These two really were a wonderful couple and in preparing for Thanksgiving it really showed how caring they were.

"OK, we're going to make extra pies and an extra turkey to take to the homeless shelter no one should do without." She smiled and I was excited to help out. Victoria rolled her eyes at the thought and Marcus grumbled "Does this mean we've got to clean out our closet too?" he sighed.

"Actually yes. You and Victoria get started on that. Bella is helping with the cooking." She smiled at me and I loved that she actually called me Bella, everyone called me Isabella and it sounded so formal.

As the turkey was cooking, I went to my room and started going through my things.

"Well, if it isn't the spoiled little brat." Marcus said leaning against my door.

"I'm not spoiled." I shook my head and I wasn't, I rarely let them buy me things at all.

"Oh please, they spend all their free time with you! They ignore Vicky and I now." He spat. Now standing directly behind me.

"No they don't. I just happen to be home more. You and Victoria are always at school functions. You're at football and she's cheerleading." I shrug.

"Doesn't excuse it. You don't belong here." He shoves me down on the floor and walks out.

I sit there and try to hold back the tears, it's hard, because Victoria comes in next and does the same thing, only stepping on hand as she leaves. This time I do cry.

I finish up in my room, wash my face and go back into the kitchen and plaster a smile on my face, unfortunately it's not good enough and I have to come clean, I'm a terrible liar.

Marcus and Victoria are put on restriction for a week with phones and everything taken away and sent to their rooms.

Mrs. Crowley and I take the items to the homeless shelter and help out for a few hours and then go home and get our families dinner ready.

We have a few of their extended family over including their only child Tyler who's 27 and his wife, it was the first time I'd met them because they live in Seattle.

Marcus and Victoria are quiet and give me dirty looks all night, I try and ignore them and talk to the adults instead, and the conversation is much more interesting anyway.

I offer to clear the table so they can visit with family they don't get to see and I plate the dessert. Marcus and Victoria are sent to their rooms after dessert and once again I volunteer to clean up but Mrs. Crowley refuses to let me clean the huge mess myself even though the majority of the mess has been taken care of.

After it's cleaned up, I excuse myself, exhausted from today's events.

I shower and climb into bed.

I'm almost asleep when my door opens when Victoria and Marcus walk in.

"Say anything and you won't ever talk again." Victoria threatens, then holds me down as Marcus proceeds to do things I know shouldn't be done to me.

He's using his fingers and pushing in so hard it hurts. He's biting my nipples and then Victoria starts kissing me, I'm thrashing on the bed, it's so gross, she has one hand over my mouth and slapped me with the other.

"You need to be quiet. If we get busted for this, you're so in trouble!" Marcus spat.

He pulls down his boxers and I really start thrashing, I don't want him inside me. Mrs. Crowley has been telling me a little about that and I know at 8 that I am NOT supposed to have a boy's penis anywhere near me, it is a big no-no.

"Relax baby." He starts rubbing it as his fingers are inside of me and all of a sudden this stuff sprays all over me.

"Damn Marc. I wanted to make you cum." Victoria pouted.

"We can go to my room and do it." He smiled and pulled up his pants and they were gone.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, pulling off my sheets, throwing up halfway there.

Turning on the hot water and sitting on the floor of the shower and crying, I was scared to death.

I scrubbed my body for what seemed like forever, finally out I made my bed, locked my door, put my chair in front of it so it'd knock over if anyone came in and I'd have a few seconds to act.

I fell into a restless sleep, waking in the morning I saw how bad my face was. I couldn't face Mr. and Mrs. Crowley, they'd know what happened and I was a horrible liar.

I listened for sounds in the house and took the back stairs down to the kitchen.

Peeking in I saw a note on the counter.

_Bella,_

_I checked on you this morning and saw you were still sleeping._

_Victoria said you were throwing up last night, too much pie I guess. _

_Take 2 of these and feel better. _

_We went shopping, something I know you don't like to do anyway._

_Rest and we'll see you later today._

_There's plenty for lunch._

_Love you,_

_Mrs. C_

_Xo_

Well, that solved that problem for a little while anyway.

Now for the long term, I had a few hours to figure out what to do.

AN:

Welcome to my new story…

This will be a little crazy in the beginning…

She is ONLY 8 years old, so no hating on why didn't she stop him and crap.

The * is b/c this is FICTIONAL… my story, MY LAWS! :0)

I hope you're going to enjoy it…

Things will be very bumpy and emotional for Bella.

She will NOT have things easy… Right away… Sorry.

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

Does Anybody Want Me?

Chapter 2

I knew I couldn't stay.

I had to get away, I couldn't be here with Victoria and Marcus.

I ran into my room, wrote Mrs. Crowley a letter and tucked it under her pillow telling her everything, knowing she'd find it at bed time, hating she'd be worried until then, but I couldn't risk being found.

I emptied my back pack and stacked my books neatly in my closet. I packed all my underwear, knowing I'd need them, all my warm clothes and an extra pair of shoes. I felt bad, but I knew where they kept some extra money too so I wrote an extra note and apologized for taking it as well.

I grabbed the teddy bear they'd bought me as well and stuffed her in my bag, grabbed some snacks and waters and put those into my little lunch box before leaving.

I knew where I was headed, I just had to figure out how I was going to get there, I was 8 years old, not like I can buy a ticket or like I really know my way.

I'm afraid to go back to the orphanage because I know they'll call the Crowley's and I can't have that.

Walking it is.

I'm cold, I'm wet and I want to go home.

I know I'm not in Arizona anymore, it's very cold and green where I'm at and I've managed to stay hidden pretty well.

I did get to take a shower a couple of times at a shelter during a bad storm. They took me in no questions asked. I was in Oregon at the time. When the police showed up I left, I wasn't going back.

It's snowing again and I'm freezing and getting hungry.

I have money, it does little good when people stare at you because you're so young though.

Looking around I see a YMCA, I wander in and ask if they have a local shelter and she tells me it's only for men, but there's a couple who help out runaways and asks if that would be OK.

I smile and nod and she makes a quick phone call.

She gets me a hot cocoa while we wait and tries to get me talking while we wait and tells me she was once like me and gives me a sympathetic smile.

A little plump lady walks through the door. "Rosalie! Good to see you. How is Edward?" the lady asks.

"Good. He's at football practice today. So I picked up an extra shift. It was a good thing." She smiled in my direction.

"Oh my. Yes. Very good. No older than 10 are you?" she asked me.

"I'm 8." I whispered.

"Oh dear! 8 years old! Let's go get you cleaned up and fed. Rose can you go to the general store and pick up some clothes. What size are you dear? About a 6? You're so short and tiny." She hugged me to her and she smelled like sugar cookies.

"I think so. My foster mom bought me a bunch of clothes, but they're all gross now. Is it after Christmas?" I asked.

"Yes, it's after the New Year dear." She replied. "And you said your foster mom? Where are you from?" she questioned.

"Can I tell you after a warm shower?" I asked shivering.

"Oh, of course, my manners." She shook her head.

"Rose, tell Mr. Newton to put the clothing on my tab. Just buy her a sweat suit and some undergarments, we'll go out later for more. And a pair of size 1 shoe." She looked at my shoe bottom.

She gets me in her car and it's a quiet, warm drive to her cookie cutter house. It's a slate blue two story house with a white picket fence and it's so perfect and quaint, it screams HOME.

She shuffles me upstairs and into the shower and tells me to take my time, she pointed out all the bath products and the heated towels, telling me to be careful and not touch the rack, and it gets a little hot.

I don't know how long I'm in there, but I have a good cry, I scrub my body good, wash my hair several times and condition it good, getting all the knots out.

I get out and there is a neat pile of clothes on the counter along with some toiletries for me.

I finish up and walk downstairs following the smells of chili.

After a few bowls of chili I'm so tired but I owe who I now know is Mrs. Cope an explanation.

"I'm from Arizona. I was a foster child, but two of the other foster kids were really mean to me, so I ran away." I started crying.

"Wait." Mrs. Cope got up and walked to her mail pile.

"Is this you? I knew you looked familiar, but wow, three weeks makes a big difference." She shook her head and pulled me into a hug where I started crying again.

"I don't want to go back, please don't make me. The Crowley's were nice, but the kids were not and I stole from the Crowley's to run away and that's not me, I don't do that, I swear, but I couldn't stay." I cried some more while Mrs. Cope rocked me.

I sat with a start and screamed.

"Shhh, it's OK child, it's OK." Mrs. Cope was here.

"Isabella, look the Crowley's are on their way here. Don't panic. The other two have been sent to juvenile detention for what they did. If you still don't want to go back to Arizona we'll see what we can work out. Would that be OK? I know they just miss you and want to make sure you're OK." Mrs. Cope smiled at me.

"OK." I whispered.

"Rose is going to come sit with you for a while, she was my charge once as well. She had a very, very rough outcome. I know she'll share that with you. She's a super sweet girl. We haven't had anyone in our home since her. She was adopted when she was 10 by Dr. and Esme Cullen. They're a wonderful couple. They have two sons of their own and when they met Rose they fell in love and adopted her.

I've got to run a few errands. When I get back we'll run to Newton's and get you some clothes and then when the Crowley's get here tonight we'll all have a nice dinner and figure things out. OK?" she hugged me tightly and led me downstairs and showed me where everything was.

Rose showed up a few minutes later and begin to fill the silence pretty easily.

"So I heard your foster parents are coming, are you going back?" she asked.

"No, I'm not going back to Arizona, no way." I shook my head.

"Do you want to stay here?" she asks.

"I don't know. I don't even know where here is." I laughed.

"Washington. Forks to be exact." She smiled and I gasped.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she questioned.

"I just heard about it and here I am, crazy." I shrugged.

"Would you like to hear my story?" Rose asked.

"If you'd like to share." I shrugged.

"My mom got remarried and the guy turned out to be a total scum bag. He beat my mom and when she wasn't around he started paying attention to me. He made her get a job at night, telling her we couldn't afford to pay a babysitter. Even though he was one of the top lawyers in Seattle. So soon she was working nights at his law firm doing transcription. I was 6 years old when he started touching me. The touching led to his mouth on me, of course he told me if I told my mom he'd kill her, he'd already stopped hitting her so I thought I was helping my mom by being a good girl, by letting him touch me. Then one day he made me put my mouth on him. It was my 7th birthday, I'll never forget it. He told me it was my birthday present. All good girls did it. He had me dressed up in this dress, hair in pigtails and white stocking on and my favorite shoes. He sat on the kitchen chair and shoved me on my knees, grabbed my pigtails and shoved it in my mouth, he rammed it in and out so hard it hurt and I was gagging. All of a sudden this stuff starts coming out and he's telling me to swallow it and I'm crying and I start throwing up everywhere and he beats the shit out of me, like I had broken ribs, a broken nose, and a fractured femur." She shook her head.

My mom came home from work late that night and he was waiting for her. He drug her out of the house and I never saw either of them again.

My neighbor came by the next morning when they noticed the front door open and found me unconscious on the floor. They called the cops and when I woke up a few days later they told me that they'd found my mom shot. It was a murder, suicide. I told them what he did to me too.

Luckily when they were first married my mom was smart enough to have insurance policies in place so I was set, but I was little so I was placed in foster care with the Cope's and for almost a year I was withdrawn and afraid of men, so mainly Mrs. Cope dealt with me and I had only female doctors and teachers.

One day a Dr. and his wife moved to town and Esme fell in love with me. They have to sons, you'll meet later, anyway they'd wanted a girl but Esme couldn't have any more children so they adopted me and I felt at home right away. I wasn't even scared. They're all so welcoming. It's amazing." She was now smiling.

"That sounds like bad turned good." I smiled.

"It was, is." She smiled.

"So, do you think you'll stay with the Cope's?" Rose asked.

"If they want me. I'd like to. "I smiled.

"You can't just up and leave. They're really kind people." Rose warned.

"I only left because of what happened." I warned.

"OK, just checking." She smiled.

I was nervous when the knock came, knowing it would be the Crowley's I just knew they would be so mad at me.

"Bella!" Mrs. Crowley ran to me and hugged me.

I started crying and apologizing immediately.

"No, no it's not your fault, we're not mad at you. It's OK. We wish you would've stayed and talked to us though. We could have worked this out. We've been worried sick about you. We brought all your Christmas gifts. We just knew you were alive somewhere. I felt it. Mrs. Cope has explained you want to stay here. She said you feel a draw to this place. I'm hurt, but we'll sign the papers releasing you to Mrs. Cope's care.*" Mrs. Crowley hugged me again.

We all sat down to a nice dinner and talked about the arrangements.

The Crowley's wanted to keep in contact with me for as long as possible so they'd bought me a cell phone for Christmas and put me on their plan. They'd also bought me a laptop and more clothes, which were now to big, but she assured me would fit in a few weeks with proper nourishment.

After dinner Rose and I cleaned the kitchen while the adults worked out the details and then Rose hugged me goodbye, stating tomorrow was the first day back to school after the New Year.

I joined the adults in the living room as the Crowley's were leaving for the hotel.

"We're heading for the hotel, but we're meeting at the Diner for breakfast and going with the Cope's to enroll you in school. That way when we come to visit we know where we're going." Mrs. Crowley hugged me tightly.

"OK." I hugged her back. She really was a sweet lady.

I excused myself for bed, it was going to be a long night. A new town, a new school. The new kid.

Sigh.

Goodnight.

AN:

How's that?

Did I do OK?

Hope you enjoyed it!

Confused any?

I hope so!

:0)~

We'll meet some boy's next chapter… I think!

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

Does Anybody Want Me?

Chapter 3

"Bella, time to get up and shower dear. We're meeting the Crowley's for breakfast." Mrs. Cope came in and woke me.

I got up and showered and slipped on one of the outfits Mrs. Crowley had bought me, knowing it would please her to see me in something of hers.

I ran downstairs and Mr. and Mrs. Cope were waiting for me. "After breakfast we'll take you to Forks Elementary and get you registered for school. It's only a few blocks over. We'll introduce you to some of the neighborhood kids and you can walk home with them, sound good?" she smiled.

"What if they don't want to walk home with me?" I asked.

"Then that's there loss. And like I said it's only a few blocks. I'm usually at the church helping out and Mr. Cope will be at the high school. He's the principal there. Although the kids get out before you, the staff works later. So you'll be home for a little while by yourself. If you think you'll be afraid, you can go to the YMCA and Rose will be there. You can sit with her and she'll call me, I'll pick you up when I'm done with church. Now here's a spare key. Put this in your pocket, we'll get your school supplies after I pick you up today as well." By this time we'd arrived at the diner and were walking inside to see the Crowley's waiting for us.

People strolled in and out while we were eating and came by to say hi to Mr. and Mrs. Cope and even teased him for not being at work yet.

"We've got a new charge, getting her enrolled today." He'd smile proudly.

Mr. and Mrs. Crowley were leaving and I was hugging them goodbye as a police cruiser pulled up.

"Have a safe trip and nice meeting you." Mr. and Mrs. Cope said to the Crowley's as they drove away.

The police officer walked up and greeted Mr. and Mrs. Cope and inquired about me.

"Is this the little runaway?" he asked with a little twitch of his mustache and a slight crooked smile.

"Yes Chief Swan. This is our new charge, if you could just keep an eye out for her after school that would be a blessing." Mrs. Cope smiled.

"I've told the boys to keep an eye out and if needed Sue can always come get her. She'd love some company around the house. She hates being the only female." He smiled again.

"Well, that's an ideal, what do you think dear?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"Can I just go sit with Rose today?" I whispered.

"Of course, I'll get with Sue so you can meet her first." Mrs. Cope smiled and bid Sheriff Swan a good day.

I was enrolled in school and introduced to some of the kids in the neighborhood.

Alice Brandon, lived two houses down from the Cope's she was very hyper, but nice.

Jessica and Lauren they lived one street over from us, they didn't seem like the true friend type.

Mike Newton, lived in an upscale neighborhood, his dad owned the main store where everyone shopped in Forks.

Angela Webber, she lived across the street from the Cope's her father was the local Pastor.

Ben Cheney, his dad was a realtor they lived in the upscale neighborhood as well.

Eric and Tyler, they lived just down the street from Alice.

Most of the kids seemed nice.

Alice and Angela would be close friends I knew that without a doubt.

"So, I was thinking about a sleepover this weekend, and that would be so totally fun, would you be able to come B?" Alice asked.

"Um, I don't know." I shrugged.

"You've got to ask. My parents are great friends with the Cope's Rose even babysits me sometimes." She smiled.

"Rose is so nice." I smile.

"She's beautiful!" Angela gasps.

"So, if you want my mom can call Mrs. C and ask. It'll be Friday night. We can watch movies and do nails and stuff." Alice was bouncing.

"OK. That might work better." I agree.

I was glad I made friends today, I think it will make Mrs. Cope happy too.

"C'mon Bella, it's easier to cut through the park." Alice yells across the school yard.

"Where's Angela?" I ask.

"Oh, she's picked up by her parents. She has to watch her brother's at the church." Alice rolls her eyes.

"Oh." I say slowly, not knowing what that's about.

"Hey, Alley Cat!" a group of older boys yell and she waves.

"Hi!" she waves back and skips over grabbing my hand.

"Who's the new munchkin?" some tall scary dude asks.

"This is my new friend, B" she smiles.

"B, this is my brother Alec and his friends Edward, Emmett, James and Jasper. They're all in high school." She tells me. I also notice she's staring at Jasper a little longer than she should be.

"Alice, I have to get to Rose." I whispered.

"Oh, so you're the girl Rose is helping out with?" the guy with the crazy hair asks and I just nod.

"I'll walk you two over there. I'm headed that way. Oh, I'm not going there Edward, I'm going home. But if you'll show B the way that'd be great. Thanks!" Alice smiled and hugged me goodbye.

"Alice." I said sternly.

"It's OK, Edward is Chief Swan's son. He's a good guy. Promise." She smiled.

"That's right! He wouldn't be dating our little sister if not!" the biggest guy of the bunch stood up and ruffled my hair. "I'm Emmett." He smiled and I think my heart stopped beating and I knew why Alice stared at his brother for a little too long. I had my first crush.

AN:

Alright… I spoiled y'all!

2 chapters in a day! :0)

And as you know I've had a reviewer who isn't

Happy w/ the way I wrote my 1st and 2nd chapters…

Saying I didn't research enough, didn't mark my story correctly, etc…

I clearly stated in my Author's Note and in the story w/ a * that this is a

story of FICTION and it's MY story of FICTION and MY RULES/LAWS, etc…

it was only a SMALL portion of the story, it's not going to take up a big part of the story

so there's no need to go into great detail and research.

If it's a story of FICTION I can do whatever I want.

As for my regular readers, thanks for all your support and continued reading!

Reviews=Love


	4. Chapter 4

Does Anybody Want Me?

Chapter 4

**Charlie's POV**

"Edward, dinner's ready." I yelled up the stairs for him. That boy has been acting strange since he got home this afternoon, but I've been in my own little world if I must be honest with myself. Seeing Mrs. Cope's new charge and learning about her has put me in a tail spin. I was talking to Sue about her today and we've been doing time lapse photography with baby pictures and my heart is breaking, I swear this girl is my Isabella. I need to talk to Mrs. Cope. I shake my head as Edward comes downstairs, because last we had heard, Bella and Renee had died, and this would throw him for a loop.

"Hungry boy? Sue made spaghetti and meatballs and your favorite tiramisu for dessert." I smiled at him.

"Mmmmm, I am now!" he grinned. "I wish I would have brought Rose and the boys over for this!" he laughed.

"How's Rose doing? I hear she's got a shadow." I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. There's a new little girl in town. She's befriended Alice Brandon, poor thing. She's so quiet, just as tiny as Alice, but she seems smaller somehow. Maybe because she's so quiet, or because she is a little skinnier, she does have really long hair kind of your color dad, minus the gray of course." Edward laughed and I shook my head.

"So what did you think of her?" I asked.

"The new girl?" he questioned.

"Yeah." I stated.

"She is quiet but speaks up for herself. She is not quite sure about being around guys, and that was pretty easy to pick up on. I do think she's got a crush on Emmett though." Edward laughed.

"Well you do know that she came from Arizona on her own, right?" I questioned.

"No." he shook his head.

"Charlie…" Sue warned.

"No Sue, he needs to know. But it can't leave this house, is that clear son?" I asked and he nodded.

"OK, The new girl her name is Isabella." I let it sink in for a few minutes and could tell when it hit him.

"She's a charge of Mrs. Cope, she came from Arizona. She literally walked here from there after being violated from other kids in her foster home. It only happened once, from what she's told Mrs. Cope and her other foster parents, they were jealous of her, anyway she left before it could happen again." I told him bluntly.

"Dad, you don't think…" Edward is slowly shaking his head, tears rolling down his face, he gets up from the table and runs upstairs only to come back seconds later with a few pictures of Isabella that he'd found online from the adoption agency and then the runaway bolo and the pictures we have up to the age of two when Renee left in the middle of the night. "We were told they died dad! All these years we thought they were dead!" he stood up and paced raising his voice.

"Edward, we don't know for sure this is her." Sue stood up and rubbed his shoulders.

"Mom, LOOK! Her eyes, hair, it's ALL the same and even looks just like dads!" he was jabbing the pictures on the table.

"Edward, calm down. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. If this is our Isabella, we'll bring her home." I smiled.

"What if she doesn't want us." He shook his head.

"I think she'd love to have a big brother like you." Sue smiled.

We finished dinner and Edward decided to go for a run to clear his head.

I had to go to the station to finish some work and I'd pull the files on this case and call in some favors in Arizona to see what I could find out on Isabella and Renee's death, before I got my hopes up to much.

**BPOV**

Mrs. Cope said yes! I get to stay with Alice tonight. After school we're going to come home and get the bag we've packed, then Alice and I are going to the park to play. Angela can't come over until later. We get to order pizza and Alice's mom bought stuff for us to make sundaes with, I'm very excited.

Alice is all a buzz about tonight. "We'll paint our nails after our shower too. My mom talked with Mrs. Cope and she said as long as it was a light color it was OK, so she was going to get us a light pink. And I can braid your hair too. I can't wait!" she was giggly the entire day.

School was finally out and we practically ran to Mrs. Cope's and got my packed bag she left by the front door and back to Alice's. We put our stuff up and then went to the park. All the big kids were there and Alice walked up to them first.

"Come on Bella, it's OK. They're my brother's friends. No biggie." She pulled me along.

"Hey everyone." Alice yelled as we approached.

"Hey short stack!" her brother hugged her. "Hey B!" he smiled at me and I gave a small wave.

"So, what's the B stand for?" the crazy hair kid asked.

"Wow, rude much Edward?" the big dude punched him. "Don't mind him, he's been grumpy this week." He smiled at me and I just nodded.

"Well I'm sure her name isn't just B, Emmett!" he snapped at his friend.

"I think you need to go find Rose." Emmett shoved again.

"Damn it Emmett, leave me alone." Edward warned.

"Then quick being a jerk to the poor girl. Maybe she doesn't want strangers to know her name! Think about it!" Emmett got up and walked over to us. "Why don't you to go play now. Ed's being a jerk right now, OK. Sorry about that." He ruffled my hair again and waved goodbye to us.

"So, why are they teenagers so nice?" I asked Alice.

"Well, most of the time they are. Sometimes they're jerks, as you could see in Edward." See rolled her eyes.

"How old are they?" I asked.

"Um, let's see. Emmett and Jasper are twins, they're 14, almost 15 I think. Rose who was adopted just turned 14. Edward and James are 15, my brother Alec is 16, the oldest."

"When do you turn 9?" Alice asked.

"In September. You?" I asked, hoping we were close.

"May." She smiled.

We played on the swings for a while until we heard her mom call for us.

"Alec is having the boys over tonight, so don't go in the game room and bother them, do you understand me Mary Alice?" her mom asked.

"Yes ma'am." Alice sighed.

"You'll all be eating dinner at the table, no food is allowed in the game room, they know that, but you girls can have snacks in the den while watching movies. Alec is in charge, your father I taking me to dinner. We've ordered 15 pizzas, now go shower while I'm still here. Alice in my room, Bella in Alice's room, quickly." She smiled and we scrambled upstairs.

We finished at the same time and came out in almost matching pajamas.

She had on Hello Kitty pajama bottoms with a tank and I had on sock monkey bottoms with a tank and we both had on fuzzy socks. We laughed when we saw each other.

"Great minds think alike." Alice giggled.

We ran into the kitchen just as her mom was walking in with the pizzas.

"Angela's mom called, she's not going to be able to come over since the boy are here. I'm sorry.

OK, Bella, grab the milk, Alice the paper plates and I'll get the pizzas and yell for the boys, but I want both of you seated first or else you'll get hurt. Alice knows this all too much." Her mom smiled at me.

We both found our seats across from each other so we could talk easily, we had two slices of pizza, a handful of chips and two cookies each to start. Her mom told us where the extras were hidden if the boys ate all these and we were still hungry later.

"Boys, pizza!" Mrs. Brandon called and the stairs sounded like thunder, causing Alice and I to giggle again.

"Alright, you all behave and be nice to Alice and Bella. Do not pick on them!" Mrs. Brandon stated.

Alice and I were still giggling when I looked to my left because I felt someone staring at me. Edward.

"Sorry, I forgot. Sue needed help with something tonight Alec. I'll see you guys at practice tomorrow." He looked at me with an unknown expression before grabbing his jacket and running out the door.

The weekend went by without much fanfare, Mrs. Cope kept me busy with teaching me new things such as knitting and new baking and cooking I hadn't done, plus the little bit of homework I had.

She also took me to Port Angeles to the library so I could get some books and read, that was my favorite thing to do.

On the way home we stopped and had lunch at the diner, Chief Swan was there, he gave Mrs. Cope a worried look and she just sighed.

"Bella, would you like to talk to the Chief for a little bit, I forgot I need to talk to Mrs. Newton about the bake sale next week at the church." She smiled at me.

"I-I guess so." I shrugged and he walked over.

"Hey there Isabella." He smiled kindly.

"Hi." I whispered.

**Charlie's POV**

I can't believe I'm about to talk to my Isabella or who I think is my Isabella.

From all my sources in Arizona, they say Renee got married and changed her and Isabella's name, the man had money and somehow managed to get her social changed and everything without my approval, thus saying they were killed in a car accident. She was Isabella Dwyer, Not Isabella Swan so I would have never found her.

The guy was murdered apparently and all his money was left to Renee and Bella.

Renee dies when Bella was around 4, the money is in a trust for Bella. Half for when she hits 18 and half at 25. What I ever did to Renee to make her leave Edward and I behind I don't know. I know she hated the small town and the small salary, she wouldn't listen that it'd only be for a few years. Sue and I are quite well off now, Edward wants for nothing, we have a nice house with the best of everything.

"So, how are you liking Forks?" I ask.

"It's nice." She shrugs, so much like Edward.

"I see you've made some good friends." I smiled.

"I guess. Just Alice and Angela." She plays with her straw.

"What about Rose?" I ask.

"She's not really a friend. She watches me for Mr. and Mrs. Cope." She states.

"Oh, Edward said Rose made a sweet new friend." I smile.

"Edward talked about me?" she asks.

"Yeah. He did." I say baffled.

"Oh, he's usually not so nice around me, he's kind rude." She said sadly.

"Well, I'll take care of that." I pat her hand, she pulls away. "You don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you. I just want to help. You need to come over and meet Ms. Sue. She'd love to have you come over and bake with her." I smiled.

"Really?" she beamed.

"Yeah. She loves to bake and is always in need of help." I smiled again, this time she easily returned it.

"Do you think Mrs. Cope would be OK with that?" she asked.

"Well, here she comes, you can ask, and maybe you can stay for dinner and Edward can apologize." I said sincerely.

"That would be really nice. I feel out of place with the Cope's." she whispered leaning in close to me.

Mrs. Cope smiled widely as she walked closer.

"Was she any trouble Chief?" she asked.

"Nope. A perfect lady." He squeezed my hand and this time I didn't recoil, which made him smile twice as bright and in turn made me feel special.

AN:

Bella is NOT liking Edward…

He's sending off some serious bad vibes…

Not nice big bro… LOL

Charlie though… He's sending out some warm and fuzzies!

I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and it's answered some questions…

Reviews=Love


	5. Chapter 5

Does Anybody Want Me?

Chapter 5

**Charlie POV**

Bella has been coming over every day after school to help Sue with baking or sewing or something around the house. They get along like they've known each other forever, like Sue is her mom and Sue has said that Bella has slipped a couple of times and called her mom and when that's happened, she'll pull her into a hug and let her cry it out and then talk with her about what she misses the most about her mom. "I don't remember much. I was only 4. I know she'd read to me sometimes and we ate out a lot." Sue told me about their latest discussion.

"Was she withdrawn after the conversation?" I asked.

"No, she kept right on frosting the cookies and chatting about school. Edward and Emmett came in shortly after, Edward just glared at her again, and I think that hurt her feelings. But once Emmett ruffled her hair she was all smiles. She even gave him a cookie." Sue grinned.

"I hope those results come in soon. I just know she belongs with us." I hugged Sue tightly.

"I know, I feel it too." She kissed me softly. "I think Bella wants it too." She smiled and winked as she walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

I was sitting on the front porch reading the paper when Edward came home.

"Hey boy, come have a seat." I folded my paper and nodded for him to join me.

I saw him take an exaggerated sigh before dropping his bag and stomping over.

"Is she in there?" he asked not meeting my eyes.

"No, Isabella isn't in there." They had a meeting at her school.

"I'm surprised you're not there." He huffs.

"Look son, I know this is difficult for you. Hell, it's difficult for me too, but I'm doing the best I can until we can get this straightened out." I sighed.

"What if she is our Bella? Then what?" tears come to his eyes.

I give him a hug.

"If she is, then we go through the proper channels after talking with her to see if she wants to come live with us. But first I have an ideal for when she comes over next." I told him of my plan and he actually smiled agreed.

We had a nice quiet evening, surprised when the home phone rang and Mrs. Cope said Bella wanted to talk to me, I got a warm feeling throughout.

"Chief (she'd taken to calling me that) I just wanted to let you know how the meeting at school went. It wasn't bad. It actually went really well. They want to have me tested and maybe move me up a grade, but Mrs. Cope is saying no. She wants me to wait." I could hear the excitement fade to sadness.

"And why does she want you to wait sweetie?" I couldn't help myself and I tried to keep the anger out.

She sighed. "Saying it wasn't the right time. I haven't been here long enough and I'm too young." She was crying now.

"OK, well maybe she'll change her mind. Maybe at least get you tested for the gifted program, I'll talk to her, sound good?" I asked.

"You'd do that?" she brightened up?

"Of course! You're my favorite cookie maker, gotta keep you happy!" that made her giggle.

"Shhh, don't let Sue hear you say that. She won't let me come back." She said seriously.

"Too late dear, I'm right here." Sue spoke up and Bella gasped.

"I'm so sorry." She was almost in panic mode.

"Bella, its OK sweetie. I'm glad Charlie likes your cookies. That means I can trust you to make them while I do other things around the house." Sue assured her.

"Really? You're sure you're not mad?" Bella asked again.

"Yes, I'm positive! The way Charlie and Edward eat cookies, you'll be baking every day!" Sue laughed.

"That's OK with me. I love spending time with you. It feels like home." Bella sounded sad again.

"Will we get to see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"If you're not tired of me. Mrs. Cope said its fine. It's Friday." Bella sounded excited.

"Would you like to stay the weekend?" It flew out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Uh, I don't know if Mr. and Mrs. Cope would let me." the sadness again.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed and let me speak to Mrs. Cope, I'll talk to you again before you go to bed." I assured her.

I heard the phone being passed off and after a few minutes of arguing of not only the weekend but the testing and the moving her up a grade, Mrs. Cope told me that at the end of the day she was still her responsibility and she didn't see any reason to have her tested or moved up. Once things were proven and if she was mine, I could do with her as I pleased. She was at least allowing her the weekend with us, only because she knew the test results would be in soon and she needed more time with us if the results were positive.

Bella was back on the phone.

"Hey Chief!" she giggled and it went straight to my heart.

"Hey sweetie. Sue will pick you up from school. Mrs. Cope will have your clothes already, she'll drop them here. Then we'll do something fun this weekend. Sound good?" I asked.

"Yeah. Is Edward going to be there?" she asked, I knew why he was still be standoffish.

"Yeah and he's going to talk to you too. Promise." She sighed but was relieved he was going to talk to her.

I told her to run upstairs and go to bed, it'd get her here sooner.

I hope she slept better than I did, because I was a mess that night, Sue was up at 1am making me chamomile tea to calm my nerves and then at breakfast when I freaked out because she was going to have to sleep in the ugly guest room.

"Charlie, it will be OK. It's not permanent. If she's ours, it'll be fixed up just for her. However she wants it. Remember that. OK." Sue, my source of strength. I kissed her cheek and headed for the station and first order of business was to call on those tests.

**BPOV**

I was so excited to be staying with the Chief and Sue this weekend.

I don't know what it is, but they just feel like home to me.

I've slipped a few times and called Sue mom, she doesn't seems to care, and it feels good. I don't even do that with Mrs. Cope. They're nice and all, but they're not warm and snuggly.

I finally fell asleep with visions of living with the Chief and Sue.

I felt like Alice at school on Friday.

"What's up with you?" she laughed.

"I'm staying the weekend with the Chief and Sue." I shrugged.

"Really?" she pulled a funny face.

"Yeah. Sue has been taking me after school, it's been great! They're great!" I smiled.

"Are they adopting you?" she asked.

"Oh! Oh… I-I don't know." I stopped in my tracks.

"You haven't thought about that. I mean why else would they have you start coming around? Spending time with them? Being so concerned with you? That's what the Cullen's did with Rose. That's only reason I know." Alice shrugged.

"Oh, right." I smiled. "It would be great! I would love to be a part of their family. Even with Edward being so moody. Maybe that's why he's been so moody." I shrugged.

"Maybe." Alice agreed.

The rest of the day dragged on, I couldn't wait for it to end.

When the final bell rang I ran down the halls and out the front doors to see Edward and Rose waiting there.

"Where is Sue?" I asked confused.

"She had an emergency with dad." He smiled. His eyes were red and so were Rose's.

"What's wrong?" my lip was trembling.

"Nothing bad, they're at the house, c'mon bug." He smiled and picked me up putting me on his shoulders. I looked at Rose who had grabbed my backpack and she just shrugged.

We walked home in silence.

As we approached I noticed Mr. and Mrs. Cope's cars there as well and got more nervous.

"Edward, put me down." I was almost in tears.

"You OK?" he was crying too.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Let's go in." he motioned with his head.

We were a few steps from the door when it flung open and Chief ran out grabbing me in a hug.

"Isabella." He breathed.

"Chief!" I cried.

"Come inside, we've got some things to talk to you about." He carried me inside.

I'm clinging tightly to the Chief's neck, everyone has tears in their eyes and I'm scared, really scared.

He sits on the couch and settles me on his lap, Sue's to his left, Edward to his right and Rose is on the floor, but they're holding hands, Chief and Sue are too, but his free one is wrapped tightly around me.

Mr. and Mrs. Cope are sitting in the side chairs and there's a strange chubby man sitting in Chief's recliner, on edge.

"Ms. Isabella, do you know why you're here today?" he smiled at me.

"Yeah, I'm staying the weekend with the Swans. Ms. Sue needs me to bake cookies, these two can't get enough." I motion between the Chief and Edward and everyone chuckles.

He laughs and shakes his head.

"Well that makes sense, but Mr. Swan and Sue have some things they need to talk to you about would that be OK? Do you need some alone time or is now OK?" he asked.

"Now is OK." I shrugged.

"OK. Charlie." He motioned for Chief to talk.

He picked me up and started walking with me towards the fire place.

"Isabella, see these baby pictures?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"This is my daughter. She went missing a long time ago, her mommy took her away from Edward and me. We were sad for so, so long. We were told that they died. Only to find out that the little girl didn't die. My daughter, is very much alive. And I know for 100% sure that the little girl is you Isabella." Chief whispered the last part and gave me a big hug as a sob wracked through his body and everything went black.

"Bella, Bella, wake up." It was Sue.

"What happened?" I sounded so strange.

"You blacked out, just stress related sweetie." She assured me.

"Was Chief telling me the truth?" I started crying.

"Shhh, why don't I bring him in and you two can talk in private." She patted my hand and I nodded.

Chief peeked his head in. "Can I come in?" he asked, I nodded.

"I'm sorry I blurted it out like that. I've been waiting for these results, they came back today and I knew you were staying the weekend, but I knew I wouldn't want you to leave after this weekend was over once I saw the results." He was crying again.

I sat up and wiped his tears.

"Do you all feel this way? Do you all want me?" I asked.

"Yes, even Edward. He was scared that this was going to come back as you not being ours. He didn't want to get his hopes up. He's so happy you're back. I promise." He hugged me tight.

"Daddy!" I jumped into his lap and hugged him tight.

"The biggest question of all is do you want to stay with us?" he pulled away to look into my eyes.

"Yes. Please, yes!" I cried into his chest as he squeezed me tight.

He called for Sue and Edward to come in.

"Everyone else has gone, they wanted to give us some privacy. Jenks said to call when and if we're ready to sign the papers." Sue replied.

"I'll call him in the morning. Bella has something she wants to ask first. Bella?" Chief stated.

"Um, well. Is it OK if I come and live here? I know you don't know me and I don't know you. But If I'm the Chief's daughter I need to get to know him and I really need my brother, Edward. But if you're going to be made all the time I'll go back to the Cope's and Ms. Sue, I know I'm nothing to you, but maybe we can be friends." I was crying so hard by the time I was finished I could barely finish.

"Bella," Sue scoops me up. "We would love to have you here and I'd be honored to have you call me mom, always! If you feel comfortable doing so. Edward does." She kisses my forehead.

Edward grabs me and hugs me close. "I need my little sister, more than you know Bug." He kissed my temple and I hugged him tight.

"So it's settled then. We'll get the papers signed tomorrow and go shopping for your room too. Edward, get your friends together for a painting party as well. This room needs to be finished tomorrow!" Chief commanded.

"Will you be OK in here for tonight?" Sue asked.

"Yeah. I should be fine." I smiled.

"OK. Let's get something to eat. Bella your choice." Chief smiled.

"Can we just order pizza?" I ask.

"Yeah, sounds good." Edward agreed.

Sue went to order while I got settled in.

We had a relaxing night in getting to know one another, looking at old pictures of me and then Charlie telling me what little he knew of my background, Edward telling me about himself and Rose.

It was a great evening and I couldn't wait to get started on the rest of my life with my new family.

AN:

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Reviews=Love


	6. Chapter 6

Does Anybody Want Me?

Chapter 6

AN: WARNING….

Time jump… I usually tell you the chapter before, but I wasn't planning this…

I tried to write this several different ways, but it wasn't flowing right for me…

Add to that falling to sleep early every night and I haven't been able to write, I do apologize…

Here we go….

**BPOV**

Today is my 13th birthday.

I've been here for five years now and couldn't be happier!

Charlie explained everything about Renee and why she ran with me and not Edward.

She could only take care of one child and a girl needed her mom and a boy his dad, she hated the small town and the cold. That's all she left him in the note, didn't tell him where we were going or nothing. The next letter he received was that she was getting married and the man wanted to adopt me, I was still a baby, my dad knew she'd never bring me around again so he signed the papers making me a Dwyer but it was supposed to be in the will that he would get custody of me if anything happened, flighty Renee as my dad called her, forgot to do that.

I was happy today as well, Edward, Emmett and Rose would be here for my birthday. They came home every year, but this year was special, I was officially a teenager and I just knew it was going to be the best birthday ever.

My dad had been grumbling all summer long because I became a woman and I started wearing bras, said I was too damn young for that. Sue just laughed and shooed him away while she talked to me and explained all about coming of age to me.

Alice, her mom, Sue and I all went shopping for outfits for my party.

Charlie didn't set to many limitations on my clothing, but he did tell me that now that I was a young woman I had to carry myself as one and there better not be any inappropriate amounts of skin showing.

Seeing that it was September in Forks, he didn't really have to worry about that.

I found a cute pair of black tights and a purple scoop neck sweater dress and black flats.

I'd let my hair continue to grow, so now it was to my butt, Edward was going to freak out, he hadn't seen me since Christmas, being in the pre-med program kept him busy and Rose was getting her degree in nutrition. Emmett was playing football for Oregon State and studying for his degree in Sports Medicine.

My dad was grumbling as I walked downstairs with Alice and Sue was all smiles.

Oh, you 2 look beautiful! Young women indeed! Those boys better watch out with your brothers here today.

"Boys? There's going to be boys here today?" Charlie's eyes went wide.

"Yes daddy. You knew that. All the usual I hang out with. And I even told mom to have Billy bring Jake. It's been awhile since they've been around, you always go there for fishing." I shrugged.

"Well at least there will be one well behaved boy here." My dad mumbled and Sue slapped his shoulder.

"Charlie! Be nice. Those other boys are nice. A little high spirited." Sue smiled and winked at me.

"Come on Bella, let's go check out the decorations. Everyone will be here soon." Alice said as she ushered me to the back yard.

Turning the corner towards the front yard as we hear the first car arrive I recognize my brothers sleek black Dodge Charger pulling in. As soon as he's at a full stop I run to Rose's side and grab her in a big hug and notice she's a little fuller in the middle. I look over to Edward. I may be 13, but I know about babies, Sue put the fear of God into me about that.

"Shhh, we would like to tell mom and dad big mouth." He chuckled.

I squealed and I hugged him tightly next.

"Look at you, boobs and all" Rose smiled. "And your hair is gorgeous!" she ran her hair through it.

"So what ass do I get to threaten today?" Edward smirked.

"No one." I sighed.

"No one? No one has asked my little sister out? No one has kissed my sister?" he was pissed now.

"No Edward! They're all afraid of dad shooting them." I shook my head.

He laughed a full belly laugh.

"It's really not funny. Alice has been to second base!" I whined.

"Bella!" Alice yelled!

"Oh really?" Edward wrapped his arm around Alice and interrogated her. "Alec will be here in a few hours, Heidi is far too high maintenance, and she's packing for 3 weeks, not for 3 days." He laughed. "He called me complaining, but he loves her. So I'm supposed to step in until then." He walked in the house with her glaring at me and Rose looking at me in all seriousness.

"Seriously. I haven't been kissed. I'm the only one not even paired up. No one even does it for me." I shrugged.

The party was in full swing.

I was making my rounds, talking to everyone, greeting everyone.

There were a few people missing, Alec and Heidi still weren't here, Emmett hadn't arrived yet and Billy and Jake were yet to arrive.

I heard the side gate open, and saw a tall slender blond round the corner in a barely there skirt and top and a huge blond muscled dude who looked like he could snap her in half, I had to do a double take to recognize him as Emmett!

I took off running and jumped into his arms "Emmett!"

"Bug!" he hugged me back.

"Bella, it's only Bella!" I shoved out of his arms and ran off.

I ran into a brick wall.

"Woo, you OK?" a deep voice asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Just needed some air." I looked up.

"The birthday girl shouldn't be crying." Jake smiled and pushed some hair behind my ear.

"I just hate being treated like the baby all the time. You know?" I sighed.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course you wouldn't. You're what. 6'0, 180. No one would mistake you for a little kid." I sighed.

"No, but they do think I'm older than what I am all the time and want me to take on more responsibility than I should. So I do understand." He hugged me.

"Want to join me back at the party?" I asked.

"I'd love to. On one condition." He smiled.

"OK." I agreed.

"You go out with." He asked.

"Go where? You know Charlie is the Chief of police, right?" I questioned.

"Yes, I know. I'm not scared. I have no bad intentions. I just want to go to the movies. Sue or Billy will take us. Maybe we can go to dinner, depending on the day." He shrugged.

"OK. Sounds like a date." I smiled.

He took my hand and led me into the back yard and Emmett and Edward were in a heated exchange by the gate.

"Hey, don't. It was me. I got upset because he called me Bug, in front of that Barbie he brought. Isn't she freezing?" I asked.

"She probably is, but she won't admit it. She has to show off all her hard work." Emmett shrugged.

"Why would you be with someone like that?" Edward asks.

"Why not? We look good together. At school it makes since." Emmett shrugs again.

"Has college rotted your brain dude?" my brother asks again.

"You don't understand the pressures of being the college football captain and the perks that come with it." He wiggled his eyebrows at Edward.

"Gross! Jake and I are out of here." I pulled Jake's hand and started to walk off when Edward stopped us.

"I though you said there wasn't anyone?" he eyed our hands.

"There wasn't." until now.

"Well that was quick." Edward quirked a brow.

"He saved me from Emmett's stupidness." I shrugged.

"Ahhhh, I see." Edward smirked.

"He asked me to the movies and dinner or lunch. Whichever Sue or Billy would take us to." I told him.

"So are you an official couple? You're holding hands." He questioned.

"Edward!" Rose slapped him in the head.

"Rosie!" he whined.

"Leave them alone. You two go have fun. Be what you want, friends a couple. Ignore your brother." She smiled.

The rest of the day was fun, Emmett and his Barbie ended up leaving before she got frostbite. My friends trickled out and Alice left with her family to spend time with her brother since he was in town for the weekend as well.

Billy and Jake were staying for dinner.

Rose and Edward broke the baby news over dinner and everyone was extremely happy.

After dinner Rose and Edward drove over to the Cullen's to give them the good news, I knew Sue and Esme would be on the phone coordinating nursery and baby shower stuff soon.

I was excited for all the new changes coming soon and all the changes that had come already.

Jake and I walked outside ahead of his dad and decided on this Saturday for the movies.

"Thanks for saying yes. I've wanted to ask for a while, but dad said Charlie wouldn't let you until you were 13." Jake smiled.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight and Happy Birthday Bella." He whispered in my ear.

I went to bed all smiles that night.

AN:

This is the only time that Emmett is a jerk, promise.

He's a college student. Thinking like a college student.

Sorry it took so long.

Hopefully next one won't…

My meds. We're doubled and I can't seem to

Focus and make anything sound right…

Takes several tries before I get it right…

Reviews=Love


	7. Chapter 7

Does Anybody Want Me?

Chapter 7

Today was Sue was taking Jake and me to Port Angeles. We were going to lunch and the movies. Sue was meeting up with an old friend and shopping.

Jake held my hand all the way and Sue would glance back and smile at us every once in a while.

We walked around after lunch before the movie started sharing small kisses and talking about our different schools.

"So nobody at your school has asked you out?" he asked in disbelief.

"Nope. Most of my friends are paired up with each other and those who aren't don't want to date, and I thought I fell into that category, I wasn't really looking to date. But I'm happy now." I smiled.

Jake stopped in front of the theater and wrapped me in a tight hug. "Me too." He kissed my temple.

He bought our tickets and then headed for the concession stand for drinks and snacks.

We found a seat in the far back corner and got comfortable.

Once the lights dimmed Jake pulled me close and placed a soft kiss on my lips and whispered in my ear "May I really kiss you?" he asked and I swallowed thickly and nodded.

Thankfully the theater was fairly dead, the closest people were a few rows ahead.

He held my face softly and brushed his lips over several times before running his tongue along my lips and finally pushing through. The kiss quickly became heated and his hands became tangled in mine and my hands went to his shoulders.

We broke for air and he kissed down my neck, sending all kinds of tingle through my body.

"We better stop. Sue and Charlie will see your swollen lips and beat me to a pulp." He chuckled.

"Yeah." I laughed too.

We continued to hold hands and share little kisses throughout the movie and one more French kiss before we left.

"Bella, this was the perfect day. I hope we can do this again. And I'd like for you to come spend some time at La Push too." He said as we walked to meet Sue at the car.

"I'd like that. And to meet your friends." I smiled.

"So, you two have fun?" Sue quirked and eyebrow and I blushed.

"Yeah the movie and lunch were both great." Jake informed her.

"Good thing the weather is good. We'll tell dad we rode home with the windows down. Your hair is a mess Bella." Sue winked at both of us. "I suggest you make sure you've got hair ties from now on." Sue rolled down the windows as we hit Forks.

"So, you're dating Jacob from La Push?" Jessica asked.

"Yeeeesss? I have been since my birthday you knew that Jess." I shook my head.

"Well I didn't think it was serious. I mean, I'm with Mike and Lauren is with Tyler and Angela is with Ben and isn't Alice hooking up with Rylie?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think. So why would that make me not want to date Jake?" I asked.

"Well because he's not from here." She shrugged like it was so simple.

"From where Jess? Earth?" I gave her the bitch brow.

"He's from the Rez Bella, they're not like us." She stated simply.

"That doesn't make him any different. He's sweet and my dad loves him! My brother even approves, what more is there?" I laughed at her.

"You'll see one day." She turned on her heel and walked away.

I shook my head at her stupidity and silently thanked my lucky stars it was Friday.

I'd be seeing Jake all weekend long. He and Billy were coming for dinner tonight and then Billy and dad were fishing all day tomorrow, so it was a bonfire at the beach tomorrow night, after a fish-fry at Billy's house. And then Sunday was a huge brunch at the La Push community center. Jake said they did them monthly and while Sue still helped out with them all the time, I'd never taken the time to join her, because I didn't know any of the people there and she was especially happy because her children would be in town. They hadn't been back in quite a while, leading such busy lives. Sue said her oldest is Leah. She's a teacher in Oregon and has twin 5 year old boys. Her husband is a lawyer and they don't get a lot of time to travel, Charlie and Sue usually go once a year, I haven't been able to join them, so I just stay with Alice.

Sue's son is Seth. He's in the military and I have met him. He's really nice. We don't see him a lot. He's stationed overseas in Germany. He's already adopted me as his little sister as well, telling me that he's know Jake since diapers and he'll be having a talk with him.

Dinner was great, Jake and I walked to the park after dinner, just sharing little kisses, knowing we have to face all the parents afterwards.

Saturday finds me getting up at 4am with my dad to go over to Jake's for fishing.

"When we get there, you can climb on the couch and go back to sleep. I know he won't be awake." My dad chuckled.

When we arrived Billy came out with all his stuff and loaded up, he showed me where everything was and gave me a blanket and pillow.

"We'll be back around 4 this afternoon. See ya kiddo." My dad kissed my forehead and Billy locked up and I laid down on the couch.

"Hey, you want to lay in a comfy bed?" a groggy Jake asked about 15 minutes later.

"You think it'll be OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're gone. That's why I waited." He picked me up and carried me to his room.

We laid in his bed and snuggled, barely touching, until he rolled me towards him and took me in a passionate kiss and his hands started to roam.

"No Jake." I pushed him away.

"Bells, I just want to touch, nothing else. I promise." He kissed me softly.

"I'm not ready for sex Jake." I told him seriously.

"Me either Bells. I just want to put my hands on your skin, that's all. I swear." Jake kissed me again and placed his hands on my stomach, touching softly.

I'm not sure how long we kissed because we fell asleep. We woke up a mass of tangled arms and legs.

"You take your shower first and I'll start on some breakfast." Jake kissed my cheek.

"OK, thanks." I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom.

He was just plating pancakes when I walked out.

"Wow, so you can cook?" I asked in surprise.

"Yep! It's just me and my dad, I kind of have to." He shrugged.

"Well, I think it's great!" I kissed his cheek and we sat down to eat.

We spent most of the rest of the morning lazing around on the couch making out until we were interrupted by a loud banging.

"Ugh! That would be Quill and Embry, be prepared, they're dying to meet you." He smiled and pulled me from the couch.

"Hey guys!" he gave the standard guy hug to his friends.

"So this is the beautiful Bella." One of his friends said.

"Yes Quill. This is MY Bella." Jake pulled me closer.

They both greeted me with a closely monitored hug from Jake and we hung out and talked the rest of the afternoon and talked until our dads got back from fishing and then headed to the beach to set up for the bonfire before returning to Jake's for the fish-fry.

It was a long day, but Jake and I were never far from each other and our dads watched us like hawks. Sue watched us with a twinkle in her eye.

Meeting Leah was great. She was an instant big sister, she would braid my hair, she took me shopping, and bought me some make up, much to Charlie's dislike, bought me girlie bras and panties, which she told me to hide from Charlie so he didn't have a stroke. We also spent girl time with Sue and had a big family cookout with Seth before everyone had to leave. Seth even had a talk with Jake before he left, letting him know not to hurt his little sister or he'd have a world of hurt coming down on him. Jake swallowed thickly and nodded holding tightly to my hand.

It was a wonderful week to have my family in town, I didn't get a lot of time with Jake, but it just made our time together more special.

Over the next few months Jake and I became closer and I was looking forward to see what Christmas would bring us.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter…

Do you think they should take the next step or should they wait?

I don't want her to be a virgin forever… Obviously… She will lose it, but sooner or later?

And to the GUEST REVIEW who asked if this is an Edward/Bella story… REALLY?

Reviews=Love


	8. Chapter 8

Does Anybody Want Me?

Chapter 8

Christmas would find Jake giving me a promise ring much to my dad's, Edward's and Emmett's dismay.

"You're too young to be promised to anyone." My dad said. "This is just crazy. You need to go out and experience other people." Emmett snarked. "You need to make sure he's the one, don't just settle because he gives you a ring." Edward laughs.

"Screw you all, I can't believe you're not happy for me! Edward you've been with Rose since you were my age! How dare you cheapen this for me!" I ran up to my room and slammed my door.

I hear yelling down stairs and Rose's soft voice a few moments later.

"Bella. Open up sweetie. It's Rose, please." She knocked softly.

I unlocked the door and sat back on my bed as she waddled in.

Rose and Edward had recently found out they were having twins and she was huge.

"Why can't they be happy for me Rose? Why?" I cried.

"Can I ask you a question?" she rubbed my back.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Have you and Jake had sex?" she asked.

"No. We've slept in the same bed. We've kissed, a lot. He's touched my stomach, legs and butt. That's it. I promise. We're not ready for anything else. We're afraid of this." I laughed and touched her growing belly.

"Bella, listen. I know it'll happen between you two sooner or later. I don't want you to be afraid of getting pregnant. If you take the right precautions. If you're on the pill or he uses a condom. If you want, before Edward and I leave, I can take you to the clinic to get put on the pill. No adult needed. Then, all you'll need it to get a check-up once a year. And that you get done anyway. And at your age, Sue has to leave the room, you tell the doctor you're on the pill, they'll call in the script and you go pick it up. It's no hassle. They'll even give you free condoms. That way you're prepared. So when you're ready, you're safe. I don't want anything happening to you." She gave me a big hug. "Now, there's some other knuckle heads that need to come apologize as well. Then Edward and I are going to the store to get the supplies for smoothies and s'mores." She smiled.

"Hey sis. Sorry I was an ass! I'm just not ready to see you grow up yet! I didn't get enough time with you growing up and now I've got someone taking over caring for you. Big Bro doesn't like that." He sighed.

"Well get used to it. He's here to stay. I really, really care for him. He could be the one." I smile widely.

"Bite your tongue!" he hugged me tightly.

"Now, I've got to get my pregnant fiancé to the store! Smoothies and S'mores are the IN craving tonight… Be prepared!" he whispered evilly making me laugh.

"Bug!" Emmett wrapped me in a hug next. "I'm sorry. I really have no say so in this, other than seeing you as a little sister and being overly protective of you and watching you blossom into a beautiful woman. I don't want you getting hurt, because then I'd have to beat some guys ass." He hugged me tightly.

"I don't think he's going to hurt me Em. We're on the same page about most things. I think he's the one." I shrugged.

"Bells, you're too young to know that. Now, enough on that! Let's go play some video games. Sue and your dad went on a walk, we got the big screen Bug!" he threw me over his shoulder and ran down the stairs.

We had a fun afternoon of video games. He beat me of course, until he started drinking. We were halfway through Mario Kart when there was a knock on the door and I paused the game to answer it.

Laughing I ran to the door to see it was Jake.

I jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss. "Come on in. I'm schooling a drunk Emmett on Mario Kart." I laughed.

"You're home alone with Emmett?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"I don't want him to take advantage of you." He whispered.

"Jake. He won't. I'm like a sister, trust me." I held his hand and pulled him inside.

"Jake, hey man!" Emmett greeted him.

"Hey. I hear my girl is schooling you in Mario Kart." Jake laughed.

"Yeah, it's the only game she can beat me in." he shrugged.

"Got Gears of War?" Jake asked.

"Hell Yeah!" Emmett jumped up and rummaged through his stuff.

I sat there and watched these two for hours. Charlie and Sue came back, Sue started on dinner and Charlie went to putter in the yard. Edward and Rose were still MIA.

Finally at dinner, Sue pulled the plug on the game, making both of them whine, making me laugh and declaring my boyfriend the winner no matter what, Charlie happy he'd have his television back after dinner and Edward and Rose coming back with tons of snacks plus looking quite undone, making Emmett laugh, Sue blush and Charlie grumble about hormones.

The rest of the year flew by.

The twins were here and adorable.

Aidan Charles Swan and Nadia Susan Swan.

They were night and day. Carlisle had hired a nanny to help them out, that way Edward could finish his internship and Rose could do online classes for the rest of the semester, picking up regular classes next term and they wouldn't be as worn out. They'd also bought a nice house for them that Esme decorated and Charlie and Sue bought all the baby furniture for.

I couldn't wait for the summer, I was going to spend two weeks with them while Jake went to some Army boot camp in Seattle the Seth had sponsored him for a month. It's trains them in all the aspects of a regular boot camp, but also strength training and community service and ROTC, he'd have to transfer to Forks High next year for that, but he could go into the military after high school and go in with a slight rank. That would mean more money for him and maybe a better location too, after we're married.

I was sad I'd be away from him for so long, but it was something we needed to do he tells me as to see if our relationship could survive.

He'd be surrounded by all guys, so I hoped he'd be alright.

He was worried about me and gave me an out.

"Bella, when we separate this summer we can take a break if you need one." He tells me as he holds me close, lying on the beach our last day together.

"No, I don't need a break. You gave me this," I shove the delicate promise ring in his face "as a promise that we're meant for each other until the next step. Marriage. And I plan on keeping that promise." I tell him firmly. We talk about writing letters to each other and how they're actually encouraged to do it and tell their loved ones about their experience.

He comes over for dinner that night with his dad, after dinner we go down to the park and make out on the bench hot and heavy for a few hours, knowing we won't see each other for a while.

We walk back home knowing we both have to get up early.

We hold each other tight, still not ready to let go.

"Please don't forget about me." I beg Jake as he's getting into his dad's truck.

"Never Bella, Never." He gives me one last kiss before he drives off down the road.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter…

Time jump next chapter…

Reviews=Love


	9. Chapter 9

Does Anybody Want Me?

Chapter 9

Spending two weeks with Rose, Edward and the twins was interesting.

Charlie and Sue stayed the weekend.

Edward was constantly busy and working all kinds of crazy shifts. I was thankful that Sue had taught me how to cook. The nanny had her hands full with little Aidan, he had colic and was very fussy- so I cooked a lot. Rose was very moody. Esme ended up coming out to help out too, Carlisle was getting things in order to come out as well, he was afraid she had postpartum depression and Edward's hectic schedule and Aidan's colic didn't help. On the plus side, Rose and Nadia were bonding quite well and that seemed to be her bright spot of the day.

My bright spot of the first week was late Friday night when an unknown number came up on my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bells?" I heard a tired Jake's voice.

"Jake!" I all but squealed.

"Oh, I miss you so much!" It sounded like he wanted to cry.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concern laced my voice.

"Yeah, this is just really hard. I had no idea." He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could kiss it better." I kissed into the phone.

"Your voice makes it better." I could tell he was now smiling.

"I love you Jake." I said with pure conviction.

"Oh, I love you to baby. I've got to go. I only get 3 minutes. And I knew you'd be my call. Call my dad please. Let him know I'm OK and I really do love it. And I love you. See you soon! Loved your letters!" He yelled out before disconnecting.

I smiled and clutched my phone to my chest before dialing Billy and telling him Jake called.

"I'm glad he's good and called you. You doing OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, just tired of the colicky baby scream." I chuckled.

"Yeah, Rachel was like that. It's not fun. Have a good night. The month will go buy fast Bella." He assured me before hanging up.

The rest of the month dragged on.

Alice had went away with her parents to Florida for the summer to visit family, so I really didn't have anyone to hang out with.

I got the occasional letter from her or Jake and I of course wrote Jake every day and sent him a picture every day.

I was vibrating with excitement on the day before his 'graduation'.

Billy, dad and I were going to drive to Seattle to pick him up.

Sue had taken me shopping for a new summer dress and a day of pampering.

I'd decided I wanted a new hairstyle too, I was tired of my hair to my butt.

"Now, you know your dad and brother will flip, right?" she smiled.

"Sue, this is my hair. They don't have to brush it. You've had to braid it almost nightly since I was 8, do you really want to do that anymore?" I asked.

"Oh, I have no problem with you cutting it dear. You're a teenager. Almost 14. It's your choice. I think we should add a little color too, not too much, just something a little different." She winked.

We get to the shop and I talk with the lady, she tell me I have enough to donate to Locks Of Love if I take it to my shoulders. I sigh and nod, closing my eyes as she puts it in a band and cuts and then instructs me we'll do color before actual style. We decide on some little wisps of purple throughout, really random and light. "You won't even know you have them." She smiles and that's perfect. I like to look natural, not all made up.

We get everything all finished and she shows me, I look like a totally different person.

"Sweetie, whoever he is, he'll love it! If he doesn't, he's a fool!" she hugs me.

"Bella, you look beautiful. We'll come back before school starts to get a touch up." Sue makes the appointment with the beautician and we leave to go shopping.

I find a really cute white sundress with purple and yellow flowers on it and white sandals with a purple flower at the toe. Sue tops it off for me with a mani/pedi, just a simple French one.

"Now, if this doesn't make smile, then nothing will." Sue gave me a hug.

"I think dad might have a stroke though." I said nervously.

"Leave your father to me. We'll stop by Newton's and buy him some new fishing gear." She laughed.

"That's all it'll take?" I asked.

"It'll help." She patted my shoulder.

She snapped a picture of me.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Rose and Alice of course." She smiled.

"Ahhh right." I nodded.

Three seconds later my phone is dinging.

_OMG! Where's all your hair? I love it! I miss you! ~A_

_WTF!? Who talked you into this? Did Jake? I knew I should've beat his ass! ~E_

_UGH! Forgive your stupid brother! You look great! Knock them dead! ~R_

_What did dad say? I bet he had a heart attack! ~E_

Ugh! I knew Edward was going to be a jerk about this.

I called them up.

"Edward, I'm with Sue! She approved everything! So don't worry. I wanted to do this. OK!" I sighed.

"If you're sure." He asked.

"I'm sure. And I got to donate my hair to Locks of Love." I smiled.

"Awwww, that's great!" Rose chimed in.

"You feeling better, Rose?" I asked concerned.

"I have my days. Aidan is doing better, so that helps." She was smiling I could tell.

"Good. Well, I've got to go. I have to get ready for Jake's graduation tomorrow. Love you guys. See you soon. Muah!" I hung up and Sue and I headed home.

We had a little reprieve when we got home, dad and Billy had went fishing. So we started on dinner.

Of course once dad was home, the third degree started, much like with Edward, the new fishing gear helped a little, and the more he looked at me throughout dinner, the more he liked my hair.

I couldn't sit still on the drive to Seattle.

I was happy once we reached the ferry.

Of course once Billy saw me I got a look, he didn't say anything, knowing everyone already had. All he said was "Jake" and I knew what he meant.

I went to stand by the front of the ferry to wait out the ride.

Once we reached the campus the boot camp was held at we parked and I stayed close to my dad and Billy, there were all kinds of scary looking guys there.

We found the flag that had Jake's squad number on it and headed that way, he was easy to spot, clearly the tallest and most muscular of them all and if possible even bigger in a month.

"Jake!" I yelled from about five feet away.

He turned to look for me in the crowd as I took off running for him. He broke into a huge smile and scooped me up into his arms, spinning me around.

"Oh my goodness, I've missed you!" he breathed me in.

"I've missed you too." I hugged him tightly.

"You cut your hair." He ran his fingers through it smiling.

"You're not mad?" I looked into his eyes.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I laughed.

"Then so am I!" he kissed my neck. "Then so am I!" he hugged me tightly again.

"OK, you two. Enough." My dad grumbled and Billy laughed.

"Bells, we're going to go sit, come find us when you're finished." My dad rolled his eyes.

"I'll escort her to her seat sir." Jake saluted him. Causing my dad to roll his eyes again and walk off with Billy.

Jake and I were standing there talking and he was introducing me to some of his squad when I heard a voice I knew I'd never forget.

"So Jake, who's this tiny, cute thing we have here." I heard the voice I'd ran away from when I was 8 years old and everything went black.

AN:

Well, well, well…

Boot camp isn't just for good kids…

:0)

Reviews=Love


	10. Chapter 10

Does Anybody Want Me?

Chapter 10

I awoke in a strange room that smelled of sweat and antiseptic and tried to sit up but was held down by a large set of hands.

"Bella, no! You've got a nasty concussion. You've got to stay still. They're making arrangements with Seattle General right now." Jake said worried.

"Who? What?" I tried to shake my head only to cry out in pain.

"Charlie! She doesn't remember me!" I heard Jake yelled which made my head pound more and then that voice again and I was hyperventilating.

"Dude, your girl, is she on 'shrooms or something?" he laughed.

"Marc, I suggest you leave." Jake said in a deadly tone, seeing his voice affected me somehow.

"Hey, I'm not the one with the crazy girlfriend. Vicky is as normal as they come, right baby?" the more he talked the more I thrashed around and tried to get away.

"Bella, is it?" I heard the familiar girls voice and started kicking, I barely registered my dad and Jake trying to hold me down as Billy was trying to escort those two out, but not before she bent over and whispered into my ear "Small world runaway. We'll have to give you an encore performance." And that's the last thing I remembered, I was out again.

Waking up in a regular hospital.

"Bella!" It was Sue breathing a sigh of relief.

"Where am I mom?" I asked trying to sit up.

"Lay down child. You're in the hospital. We figured out what happened. They won't bother you again. The idiot was actually supposed to be finished with a sentence from an assault two years ago while in juvenile detention and was sent here to 'mentor'. He was Jake's mentor!" Sue shook her head.

"Mom, does he know?" I asked.

"Yes, Charlie had to tell him. They're actually in the lunchroom. They should be back soon." She smiled.

"How mad at me is he?" I asked through tears.

"I'm not mad at you." Jake walked through the door, Sue got up and walked out.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." I cried.

"Bella, you didn't think it was important, I get it. It was embarrassing and private. Now I know why Marc was so interested in hearing all about you when he saw the first picture of you." He shook his head.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out, and especially that way and that you had to miss your graduation." I pouted.

"It's OK, not like it was anything formal. Now if you miss my real boot camp graduation when I join the Army that I'll be upset about." He kissed me.

"No missing that one! Promise." I smiled.

Everyone walked back in.

"Any word on when I can go home?" I asked.

"You have to stay the night. But if everything comes back good tomorrow, they'll let you come home. And they've agreed to let Jake stay. We're in the hotel across the street. Here's money for pizza, they said you were allowed to order it for dinner." Charlie kissed my head and Sue and Billy hugged me goodbye.

First day back to school is always exciting.

Billy dropped Jake off at my house and since it was a nice day, we were going to walk.

Alice was waiting with everyone by the benches and were surprised to see Jake walk up with me.

"What's with the Rez kid?" Mike asked.

I had to hold Jake back from beating his ass on the first day.

"He's here to make something out of himself Mike! Unlike you and have to have everything handed to him. He's going into the ROTC program." I grabbed Jake and Alice's hand and marched inside.

"Bella, I can't believe you called Mike out like that." Alice giggled.

"I'm tired of them thinking they're better than everyone." I sighed.

"Babe, as long as I have you. I'm better than every damn one of them!" Jake kissed me and Alice made gagging noises.

The first few weeks dragged on, leading up to my birthday, which was small this year.

Edward and Rose couldn't make it because the twins were sick and Emmett had training.

I told dad I just wanted to go to dinner. Our family along with Jake and Billy piled in and headed to Port Angeles to for dinner.

After dinner the adults stayed for coffee and to talk, Jake and I went for a walk.

"Time for me to give you your gift." He leaned me against a wall.

He pulled out a long box with a bow. "I hope you like it."

I open it slowly and I'm surprised to see dainty little tennis bracelet.

"Jake, I can't!" I shook my head.

"Please. It was my moms. My dad said it was OK. Really." He smiled widely at me.

"Jake, this is too much. It's a family heirloom." I argued.

"Bella, your dad and mom agreed! I wouldn't give you a diamond bracelet without asking them first. I know what kind of commitment this is, this is the step before I get down on bended knee. And believe me Bella. That day will come. I love you! No one else." He kissed me softly while placing the bracelet on my wrist. "Perfect." He nuzzled my ear.

We headed back to the restaurant and the parents were all waiting by the car, Sue waiting with her camera.

Thanksgiving was always crazy busy.

Everyone was coming home this year, even Jake's sisters.

Since it was going to be a huge family affair they wanted to a bonfire and fish-fry the night before everyone left.

Charlie and Billy knowing the entire tribe were going to be there gathered some of the elders and took dads fishing boat out early one Saturday morning. I rode over with dad, Jake and I were going to the beach later with our friends and Sue wouldn't have to make a special trip out, she was busy knitting for the grandbabies and for the homeless like she did every Christmas. I helped out a little, but I wasn't as good as her.

When we got to the Billy nodded for me to go back to Jakes room. My dad just rolled his eyes. They know we 'slept' together, but hadn't had sex. They'd gone to dinner before and found us snugged on the couch or on my bed 'doing homework' where we'd fallen asleep.

The first time my dad was mad, but reminded him of Edward and Rose and he tried to argue about Edward being a boy, but then asked how Esme and Carlisle would've felt and my dad conceded.

As long as we were honest with them and safe, they let us be.

"Hey babe." Jake welcomed me into his arms as I slid out of my shoes, jacket and jeans.

"Hey yourself." I smiled as I saw he was in my favorite boxers.

He wrapped himself around me.

"You smell good." He kissed my neck.

We made out for a while as usual.

And it started getting hot and heavy.

Jake lifted off my shirt and started kissing everywhere he could reach.

"Bella." He groaned.

My hands wandered all over his hard chest, he took my hand and gently placed it on the ever growing tent in his pants.

"Bella." He panted. "This is what you do to me. Please, please say you'll be with me, in every way. I love you." He was leaning over me with his forehead leaning against mine peering into my eyes.

"Yes." I whispered. "I'm ready. I know it's going to hurt. Rose explained it to me, she took me to the clinic, in my bag is condoms, I've been on the pill." I smiled.

"So, you really want to be with me?" he smiled his killer smile he reserves just for me.

"Yes, forever Jake." I kissed him softly, next thing you know clothes are being removed and we're looking at each other for the first time naked.

"Bella, you have the body of a Goddess." Jake smiled as his hands caressed me and left goosebumps in their wake.

"Jake, you're making me blush." I shook my head.

"Just telling you the truth. I'll never lie to you. Please know that." He started kissing me again.

"Do you want to get the condoms or go without? The choice is yours Bella." He stopped and looked at me seriously.

"I want at least our first time to be just us. I want to feel you. All of you. I've Googled it a lot and the pill is pretty effective if taken correctly and I take it at the same time every day and I've been on it for months with no problems. The only time it'd be a good idea to use a condom is when I'm ovulating, that way we don't get pregnant." I smiled at Jake.

"And this is why I love you. You research every aspect to make sure we're covered. I love you!" he leaned down and his kisses became hungry and eager.

"Bella, I have to touch you to make sure your wet." He kissed my neck and sucked on my shoulder.

He was so gentle.

As he touched me he touched a sensitive spot "Jake" I panted. "That's it baby, let go. Just relax. You have to be nice and wet and relaxed for me to fit OK." He whispered and all I could do was nod as his fingers worked me into a frenzy and his mouth found my nipples.

"Bella, I'm going to enter you now, I know it's going to hurt and I'm sorry baby, so sorry. I'll do it fast. OK?" he whispered and I nodded.

He eased on top of me and made sure we had eye contact, he rubbed himself back and forth making sure he was wet and I stayed wet, always kissing me and touching me, whispering how much he loved me. The next thing I know he's broke through and I'm screaming out, because it's painful, burning and he's so damn thick and long.

His stroke are slow and deliberate.

"I'm sorry." He's kissing away my tears, as I'm wiping away his.

"It's OK. I wanted this. I want you, I want us." I smiled up at him.

He reached his hand down and touched a spot that had me seeing stars as he came too.

"Bella, thank you. Thank you for letting our first time be a wonderful experience." He kissed me.

"That was yours too?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah! You thought I'd been with other girls?" he asked.

"Well I wasn't sure. Most guys have done at least something's." I shrugged.

"I'd only ever taken a few girls to the movies and kissed, that's it." Jake said honestly.

"That's our past, now is our future. Which I think calls for a shower. Together." I smiled.

"I like the sound of that. I want to do everything with you. I don't care if we're 14, I feel like I'm 30 with you and not in a bad way. Just that I could take on the world for you Bella. And I want to. I want high school to be over. I want to get married, join the Army, I know you want to go to college, start our family and grow old together!" he pulled me on top of him and I giggled.

"You've got it all planned out, huh?" I asked.

"That, I do!" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, I think it sounds like a great plan! I've been thinking about a nursing. I don't want to be a doctor, but I want to help people and this way when we start a family I can work part time easier too or work in an office, there's more choices." I shrugged.

"Baby, we're going to be the couple at our 20 year reunion that everyone is envious of." He smiled.

"Yes we are. The power couple with the beautiful kids." I countered.

"You've got that right." He smacked my ass and carried me to the shower.

"Oh shit! I didn't see all the blood before. I'm sorry Bella." Jake shook his head.

"It's OK. Rose warned me. We just need to let your sheets soak in some bleach water after. Don't want Billy having a heart attack." I shook my head.

"We could just tell him it's a girl thing and he'd walk away. He had to deal with Rachel and Rebecca." He shrugged.

"Makes sense if there's any traces left." I noted.

Jake made breakfast again and we enjoyed a lazy day around the house, laying on the couch kissing, touching and I even got brave and touched Jake, making him come. He'd just came out of the bathroom when there was a knock at the door.

Embry and Quill of course.

We headed to the beach with them, I sat there bundled up in sweats and Jakes jacket and watched them play football.

"Hey, you must be Bella?" a shy girl's voice said.

"Uh yeah, hi." I said cautiously.

"I'm Tia, are you friends with these guys?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Jake's girlfriend. And I know Quill and Embry." I shrug.

"Embry is so cute." She sat beside me.

"Ahhhh, are you new here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Only a few weeks. My grandmother lives here. We're actually from the Makah rez, she's sick and my mom needs to take care of her." She smiled sadly.

"I can hook you up." I smiled at her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, there's a bonfire, fish-fry next week, if you can bake, especially anything with chocolate that will catch Embry's attention." I smiled at her.

"Awesome. I can." She beamed.

"Can I sit with you tonight since I don't know many people." She shrugged.

"Of course. We'll be close to the food table, of course and we'll be the loudest group I assure you." We exchanged phone numbers and she scurried off before the guys finished their game.

"So… how was it?" Rose asked.

"How was what?" I asked as we watched the twins toddle around the backyard.

"Your first time with Jake?" she asked.

"What?" I practically screeched.

"Bella… Shhhh! Your brother will figure it out and pound him!" Rose giggled.

"Ugh! Is it that noticeable? Do I smell different?" I sniffed my hair.

"No sweetie." She rubbed my back. "You're different with each other. A different connection. He's even closer, more protective of you. Always looking to see where you are. I see you checking your phone shooting little texts." She smiled sweetly. "Edward and I were the same way. Still do sometimes. He's a very passionate man." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ugh! I don't need to hear that Rose." I shook my head.

"It's a good thing. You want that in your man, or they become a lazy ass." She shook her head. "Kind of like Jasper. He's become some hippy musician. Fallen off the grid so to speak. He calls once in a while, but plays little dive bars and such, who would've guessed." She shrugged.

"It was great." I finally said. "Hurt. But he was gentle and it's better now." I blushed.

"How do you find the privacy?" she asked.

"Billy bought Jake a used car and he's fixing it up, so they've got this huge shed on the back of their property. It's really private. There's a loft up top, Jake's made it into a little sanctuary for us. He's so sweet." I gush to Rose.

"Are you being safe?" she asked.

"Yes. Promise." I assured her.

This was by far one of the best Thanksgiving's ever.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter….

They waited… They're in love…

Another time jump… Senior year!

Reviews=Love


	11. Chapter 11

Does Anybody Want Me?

Chapter 11

Our next few years flew by.

Summers were long.

I'd spend them Rose and Edward, they were in Seattle now, happily married with a third baby. Heaven Marie Swan. She was just a year and all her mom. The twins were now three and very much their own people.

Rose found it easier to be a stay at home mom for now, since Edward was always so busy and worked crazy shifts at the hospital. She was finally enjoying motherhood and I enjoyed the summers a little bit more.

Jake now spent his entire summer at the boot camp. He was a trainer and had been for the past two years. He'd even spent Spring Break there this year as well, that almost broke us, but he assured me it meant better things down the line, so I didn't play the clinging girlfriend and I went with Alice and her family to Florida, went to Disney World and the beach and actually had a good time.

Over the summer on one of Edward's rare days off Emmett had gotten him tickets to a Seattle Mariners game. Emmett was their team doctor, blew out his knee Edward said early on in his NFL career and decided to use his college degree. Edward and I headed for the game. I hadn't seen Emmett in quite a few years, so this would be a big surprise. Of course it'd be the hottest day of the year.

I wore a pair of denim cutoffs, and one of Rose's Mariners tank tops. I had my own ball cap and of course my hair in a ponytail.

"Ready sis?" Edward asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yep." I said grabbing a bottle of water and kissing the kids.

"Oh hell no!" he shook his head.

"What?" Rose and I said in unison.

"Where's the rest of your clothes?" he asked.

"Edward, I'm 18 I'll be a senior this year. It's hotter than you know what, I'm not dressing like a nun." I sighed.

"Fine. But I'm snapping a picture and sending it to dad and Jake. We'll see who wins." He smirks.

"Bet me." I quirk a brow.

He says nothing as I pose for a picture with my shadow Nadia.

"_Awwww! Look at my beauties. Those are some skimpy shorts Bells." Love ya, Dad_

"_Damn, baby! Now I need a shower. No fair putting the niece in the picture!" xoxo~J_

"Told ya!" I kissed Edward's cheek as I walked out to the garage.

"Really, Bella? Couldn't you have worn capris, yoga pants, something else?" he rattles off.

"No, I'm quite comfortable. It's going to be so hot! And we're sitting right by the dugout. I'll be yelling for the home team, I'll be really hot!" I added for dramatic flair.

"You know Emmett's going to shit and try and cover you up, right?" Edward smirked.

"Maybe? He might like what he sees now." I shrugged.

"Bella, you're still Bug. Always will be." He laughed.

"I know that. I've got Jake. And besides, Emmett is old, like you." I punched his arm.

We arrived at the stadium and he valet parked.

We found our seats and Emmett was standing at the dugout, he hadn't seen us yet, so I decided to mess with him.

"Excuse me." I walked over to him and ran my nail down his bicep.

"Yes ma'am. How can I be of service." He pulled off his shades and looked me up and down, typical Emmett.

"I need a big strong man's help." I sighed.

"Oh really?" he crossed his arms and pushed out his muscles the way guys do.

"Yeah, I need a strong man's opinion on these shorts." I did a twirl and I heard him cough and choke.

"I think they're great. Look, nice." He smile his huge mega watt smile.

"Damn it Emmett!" Edward walked up and punched him and I pulled off my shades and laughed.

"Bug!" he shouted and picked me up spinning me around. "Why is your ass hanging out!" he growled.

"Oh! So now it's hanging out! A minute ago, it was fine, great! You're an Ass Emmett Cullen!" I snapped and marched to my seat.

"I love you Bug!" he shouted to my retreating form.

The game was great. We went to dinner with Emmett afterwards and a few of his teammates.

He and Edward sat on either side of me and kept telling them I was taken and I was only 17.

"Almost 18." I'd break in and say.

"So Bug, are you still with that little punk?" Emmett asked.

"Punk?" I asked.

"Yeah. The little Rez kid?" he asked.

"His name is Jake! And yes I am. We're going to be married and have kids." I told him.

"Oh really?" Edward asked.

"Yes! We are. After high school." I told him.

"Does Jake know about this?" Emmett laughed.

"You know what? You two are assholes." I started to get up. "Sis, c'mon. You know Rose will have my balls if she knows I made you cry. We're just picking on you." Edward whined.

"Bug, I know you're crazy about him. I've just got to pick on you. It's been a while." Emmett smiled at me.

"Fine, but you two better be nice or I'm telling Rose." I stated and they nodded their heads.

Summer came to an end and all too soon it was time to finish up my senior year of high school.

What an interesting year this would prove to be.

"Bella!" Alice yelled as she spotted me at registration.

"Hey!" I hugged her tightly.

"Did you stay in Seattle all summer?" she asked.

"Yeah. I helped Rose out and got to see Emmett." I smiled.

"Really? Did you see Jasper too?" she asked all excited.

"No, they said he just travels around playing dive bars." I shrugged.

"Wow, I thought for sure he'd become a professional something." Alice frowned.

"Emmett is a sports doctor." I mentioned.

We talked a little while longer while waiting for the line to move for our schedules and to sign up for everything else.

"Where's Jake?" she asked.

"I don't know. He was supposed to meet me here. Said he had to get something first." I shrugged.

"How did you get her?" she looked at me funny.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Edward and Rose gave me Edward's old Charger this summer! Rose got a new Suburban and Edward got a new Porsche Macan Turbo. That is the most awesome car I've ever driven in." I sighed.

Alice rolled her eyes at me and then nudged me "Oh my God, look at your man! He's fucking huge!" her mouth was hanging open.

"Close it Alice. You'll get flies." I laughed.

"You haven't seen him all summer and you're this calm." She snarked.

"Oh trust me, I'm not calm. I just had a small flood." I advised her and she made a small gagging sound. "That's what you get for asking." I laughed at her.  
"Ok, ok." She held her hands up in a defensive motion.

"Hello ladies." Jake smiled as he walked up and swept me into a kiss.

"I've got to get to the ROTC table but we've got a date tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Is that all I am to you Jacob." I joked and pouted.

"Oh Bella, if you only knew how much more to me you were baby." He kissed me softly. "Dinner with our parents, then the night to ourselves. I've already cleared it with your parents, so pack a bag baby." One more sweet kiss and I was a pile of goo and I think Alice was too. "I Love You. See you tonight." He whispered before jogging off.

Alice and I watched before being alerted to the skanks Lauren and Jessica honing in on my territory.

"I'll cut a bitch." I deadpanned.

"Wow, a few weeks with Rose changes a girl." Alice laughed.

"Yeah, she's made it clear I need to fight for what I want and who I love." I shrugged.

We walked by the ROTC table, which was the busiest table. The line had boys and girls. Although I'm not sure the girls were all interested in actually getting into shape and learning anything about the military or they just wanted to get their claws into my boyfriend.

"Hey." I walked around to Jake's chair and gave him a kiss on the cheek, earning glares from several girls. "Just wanted to tell you we're headed out. See you in a few hours. Love you." I kissed his cheek once more and started to walk away.

"Bells." He pulled my wrist and I landed on his lap. "Love you too." He kissed me softly and patted my ass when I got up with a wicked grin that left me confused.

"What's up with him?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. He told me to pack a bag. How did that get past my parents?" I asked her.

"Well, they've come to really love him. Remember when you were sick with the flu and they had to go to that out of state funeral. They let him stay with you for the entire weekend, he nursed you back to health." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah, we had a scare a few months later. Remember that." I shivered.

"Oh yeah. Thankfully it was a scare." She smiled.

"Although Jake was surprisingly happy. He would make a good dad. He loves kids." I smiled.

I went home and took a short nap, no one was home so it was the perfect time to rest for tonight. I knew I'd need it. Jake had a strong sexual appetite and after not having it for an entire summer I know tonight was going to be a marathon.

"Hey sleepy head. Wake up. You've got a dinner to get ready for." It was Sue.

"Oh, hey. I must have fell fast asleep." I sat up.

"A couple of hours." She nodded. "Now get up and get ready, you've got an hour before your dad gets home, you'll ride with us and Jake will take you from there he said." She shrugged.

"He got a car too?" I asked.

"He haven't talked to him?" she looked puzzled.

"Just a few minutes. It was kind of crazy at registration." I said.

She smiled and patted my leg and said we'd all catch up at dinner tonight.

I showered and fixed my hair, light make up as always. I pulled out the little blue spaghetti strap dress that Rose had bought me and some cute silver sandals.

"Oh Bella, you look beautiful." Sue smiled when I walked into the kitchen.

"You're growing up to fast baby girl." Dad said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks daddy." I gave him a big hug and I thought I saw tears in his eyes.

"Alright let's go. Where's your bag." He grumbled.

"I don't have to stay the night daddy, if it upsets you." I smiled sweetly.

"No, no, you're almost an adult. 3 weeks you're 18. I have to let you grow up sometime. Jake's a good guy." It sounded like a mantra he'd been repeating.

"My bag is by the door. Thank you daddy." I gave him a big hug.

"Just promise me you're being safe." He hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"Always." I hugged him back.

We arrived at the restaurant and Billy and Jake were standing there waiting.

Jake was wearing a pair of black pants and black dress shoes with a dark blue dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to show his wonderful arms.

He walked over to the car and opened my door, lifting me out and immediately kissing me until throats cleared.

"Sorry, I've missed her way too much!" he blushed.

Dinner was great, we talked about our summers, and of course about what was happening after graduation.

Jake was going into the Army and I'd decided to goto University of Seattle. I was going into nursing, my freshman year I had to live on campus, but after that I had options. Jake and I had been talking for years about what we'd do, but now that it was actually so close I didn't know if we were going to do any of the options we'd talked about.

I excused myself to go to the restroom and when I came back there were candles everywhere and the lights were dim. And there was Jake, on his knee with a big smile and a little black box.

I stopped in front of him with tears already in my eyes.

"Bella, I- you, oh- crap. You are the single most important person in my life. I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I hope you'll do the honor at the end of graduation, before I leave for basic training and you for college of becoming Mrs. Jacob Black. Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes!" I whispered through tears.

He picked me up and gave me a chaste kiss in front of our parents and whispered in my ear 'the celebration will have to wait'. Which made me giggle.

We had dessert and talked some more before heading out to our cars and me noticing Jake's for the first time.

"When did you get this?" I smiled.

"Early graduation from the Elders at the Rez." He smiled. "Not many go on to make something out of themselves and a few chipped in and got me this." He patted the side of the 2012 F-150.

"Yeah, Edward gave me his old Charger." I smiled.

"Your dad told me." He smiled bashfully. "Are you ready?" he opened the door and helped me in the truck.

"I love the ring, it's so unique." I smiled, not being able to stop looking at it.

"It was my moms, I hope you don't mind." He said as almost an afterthought.

"No, that makes it mean something even more. Just like the bracelet." I still wore after all these years.

The rings was a simple turquoise set in silver with two leaves on the side and tiny diamond chips 'sprinkled' over the leaves to make them sparkle, it was simple and understated, yet breathtaking. I loved it.

"Can I text Alice and let her know? I'll shut my phone off and let her stew until tomorrow, but I have to tease her." I smiled evilly.

"OK, but turn your phone off! Tonight is for us." He ran his finger up my thigh.

I snapped a quick picture of the ring and captioned it 'squeeeee' and turned off my phone.

We reached the hotel, Jake checked us into a deluxe sweet, carried me over the threshold, slammed the door shut, locked it and we didn't come up for air until check out the following morning.

Damn I loved this man!

AN:

Hope you enjoyed it…

Another time jump…

Her world is getting ready to crumble in the worst of ways….

Reviews=Love


	12. Chapter 12

Does Anybody Want Me?

Chapter 12

Jake and I were school gossip for months once school started.

Everyone was talking behind my back, saying I was pregnant, that's the only reason Jake was marrying me, never mind we'd been together since we were 13.

We didn't let the rumors bother us, we knew the truth, our parents and family were happy. Well, once Edward was convinced I really wasn't pregnant and by convince, I mean Jake and I had to drive to Seattle for a weekend, I had to take a pregnancy test by peeing on a stick AND a blood test, plus Edward wanted an ultrasound. Once he was convinced I was perfectly fine, he gave his blessing. Of course it cost him a week in the guestroom and no sex with Rose, but he maintained it was worth it to him because I was his baby sister and I wasn't going to become a teenage statistic.

Everyone came to town for my 18th birthday.

I was led out to the front yard and to a brand new deep blue Mini Cooper with a big bow on it.

"Oh my Gosh! I love it!" I squealed.

"It's from all of us." My dad smiled. "We wanted you to have something new when you went off to school. You can't have it on campus Edward said, but you can leave it in their garage. We also got you a bus pass, so you don't have to worry about change. It'll always be full. You can take the bus right over to your brothers, it's just a few blocks away or he can pick you up, you can walk to the hospital, whatever. It's all so close." He hugged me tight. "We're going to miss you." He and Sue were crying.

"I'm just 4 hours away. You can come visit anytime and I can drive home too." I hugged them back.

The party was great and afterwards Jake took me away for the weekend.

He rented a secluded cabin in the woods on a lake.

"Finally, just the 2 of us." He kissed my neck when we entered the cabin and the fire was going.

"I love when it's just the 2 of us." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And soon it will be forever." He nuzzled my neck.

"Mmmmm… Mrs. Jacob Black. Isabella Black." I sighed.

"Oh, I love the sound of that." He threw me on the bed and ravished me the entire weekend.

Between graduation, prom and wedding planning my head was swimming.

"Mom. I don't know what I'd do without you and Alice. I'm about to go crazy!" I sighed as I banged my head on the kitchen table.

"Bells, listen. Prom is easy. We've got your dress. No big deal. You're done. Graduation, we've just got to wait for it to get here. You're graduating with your nursing AA as well, so you're getting straight into the nursing program at Seattle U and adding to your experience. Edward said that was the best thing to do. And the wedding is almost planned. Your dress is almost finished, the food and cake are planned, is going to be on First Beach followed by a bonfire. How much more perfect can you get?" Sue asked.

"I guess you're right. I'm just feeling all the stress now." I sighed.

"Relax." She came behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

Prom came and went without much fanfare, somehow Jake and I were named King and Queen.

I was not expecting that, Jessica slapped Mike because of it, so obviously he was supposed to of cheated for them.

Next came graduation, I was happy, yet sad. My time with Jake was growing short.

We'd be getting married in a week. We'd have a week together and then he'd be shipping out to Texas, I then wouldn't see or speak to him until his graduation eight weeks later and then it was only an overnight visit before he shipped out to wherever it was next and I was back at college.

Then we wouldn't see each other until he had leave again. Whenever that would be.

We'd live by Skype, letters, text and maybe a phone call here and there.

I was already missing him and he wasn't even gone.

We had a big dinner celebration at the Lodge for graduation, Jake and I stayed long enough to be polite, Sue collected our graduation cards and took them home for us. Everyone had said they'd give cash, especially since we were getting married. That way we could put it into savings for when we needed it.

We rented the same room we had our first night back together from the summer and just spent the time loving, caressing and being with one another. Nothing was rushed.

"I can't wait until we're married Bella. I know we'll be apart for a few years, but it'll be worth it in the end. We'll see each other here and there and our love is strong. We'll make it through." He covered me with his body and made slow, sweet love to me.

"Bells, quit pacing, you're wearing a hole in the floor." Alice joked.

"Alice, its sand." I snapped.

"What is with you?" She stood in front of me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm nervous. I feel like I'm going to puke." I took a deep breath.

"Here." Sue rushed in with some Sprite. "Carlisle said take small sips, its nerves sweetie." She smiled.

I took a few sips and it seemed to help a little.

"OK, let's get this started, Jake is probably freaking out." I smiled.

"Yeah, he looks a little peeked." Sue grimaced.

She got my dad and we started the ceremony.

At the end of the sunset I was Mrs. Jacob Black.

Billy had surprised us with a honeymoon at the Salish Spa. It was the perfect getaway before we were to be yanked away from each other for an indefinite amount of time.

We enjoyed couples massages, hiking, the hot tub, bubble baths, the gourmet meals and each other.

When the week ended I didn't want to go.

Jake was flying out Monday.

So we were all going to Seattle Sunday. We packed up my stuff in a U-Haul and Billy drove that.

Sue and my dad drove his truck and I drove my car.

I'd gotten the OK to start on an early summer session and move in. I lucked out and would have my dorm room to myself all summer. When we arrived Sue and I checked in and then the guys started unloading as Sue and I arranged everything.

As it was summer I had a special pass for my car, but come fall, my car would have to go to Edward's. The adult's got a hotel that night and Jake and I snuggled tightly on my twin bed. It was a tight squeeze, but I wasn't complaining.

"Baby, I'm so going to miss you. How can I not wake up to this now that we're legally allowed." He grinned.

"I know." I started crying.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry. We're supposed to be happy." He kissed my tears.

"I am, I'm just going to miss you." I clung to him tightly, falling asleep sometime in the night.

I was awoke to soft kisses all over my body and a very naked Jake hovering over me. "We've got to christen your room baby." He smirked before he plunged deep inside.

The weekend ended way too soon and I was clinging to Jake as he was boarding his flight.

"Shhhh… It's OK. I'll see you in a few weeks." He picked me up and I wrapped myself around him. I noticed flashes going off, but I didn't care. My husband was in his uniform and was leaving.

"I love you. Come back to me." I kissed him softly before releasing him with one last hug.

"I love you too. See you soon." A kiss to the temple and he was boarding his flight.

"This picture shows all the love you two share." Sue smiled at me, showing the picture she snapped.

"Thank you Sue." I hugged her tightly.

They took me to dinner which I just picked at and they left to go back home.

Rose and the kids kept me entertained on days without classes and I'd visit Edward for lunch occasionally too.

"Sis, you're not looking to good. You've lost some weight." Edward complained while at lunch one day.

"Yeah, I just don't feel like eating. I've only talked to Jake once in 5 weeks. I know he's busy, he's in Basic Training, and I get that. I just feel lost. I think I'm getting a cold or something. I feel blah." I shrugged.

"Want me to give you a swab in my office?" he asked.

"Yeah. Whatever works? Maybe it's just depression." I sighed.

After lunch we head to his office and he gets some swabs, I pee in a cup, he draws some blood, the whole nine yards. We talk while we wait and the he starts laughing when the results come back.

"Well, at least I don't have to kill my brother in law now." He smiled.

"Now I get to be an uncle. Congrats mommy!" he hugged me tightly.

"What? I-I'm going to be a mom?" I asked rubbing my belly.

"Yeah, I'm guessing around your wedding. You were stressing a lot then, I'm also guessing you two haven't used condoms in quite a while, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." I smiled.

"Figured." He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway. Congrats. You can tell him at graduation. What a present! Maybe draw a bow on your belly! He'd love that! He likes that silly shit like that, right?" he laughed.

"I've got to tell mom and dad and Rose. Shit! Rose is going to freak out!" I started to cry.

"Hey, it's OK. We're going to be here to help you the entire way. We've still got baby stuff left over and we'll convert our basement into a place for you and the baby, you won't be able to live on campus after and you know Rose will be more than happy to keep the baby, especially since we still have the nanny too. This will be perfect. I promise." Edward hugged me.

"OK. So I'm around 5 or 6 weeks right?" I asked.

"Yes, that's correct. You'll need to see your doctor of course for a complete check-up, but I believe that's about right." He smiled.

"I can't wait to tell Jake, he's going to be so excited." I hugged my brother.

I called my parents and gave them the news.

"You're telling us before your husband?" they shouted over speaker phone.

"Well, I can't tell him until he finishes Basic Training. It's not something I can tell him over the phone. Sorry guys." I laughed with them.

They were very happy and couldn't wait to drive up with Billy in a couple of weeks and then all of us fly to Georgia to Jake's graduation.

I went to Rose and Edward's for dinner, telling her I didn't feel like cooking. I knew she was always up for company, especially nights that Edward worked late. We talked while I cut up the salad and she finished the spaghetti.

"So, how are you dealing with the separation?" she asked.

"Meh, I went to see Edward today. He ran some tests, made sure I'm not coming down with something." I shrugged.

"And?" she hedged.

"And? He found out I am. I'm really sick, Rose." I started to cry.

She pulled me into a hug.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this on my own." I sobbed.

"Shhh. Whatever it is, we'll help you through it." She rubbed my back.

"I-I'm pregnant." I finally got out.

"What?!" she screeched.

"Yeah! About 5 or 6 weeks, so our honeymoon." I laughed through tears and hugged her.

"Oh my goodness. Is Edward OK with this?" she laughed.

"Yes. He's got it all planned out." I told her everything throughout dinner and she totally agreed, saying she'd get with Esme and start on the basement.

She also couldn't wait to hear about Jake's reaction.

I was all packed and ready, waiting for everyone to arrive.

Rose had bought some body paint and painted a camouflaged rattle on my belly, we left it at that to see if Jake got the hint.

I was a nervous wreck the entire flight.

Once we landed and made our way to base it was hotter than hell.

I was never gladder to have hair ties in my life.

I had on a little sun dress and sandals, Sue had braided my hair for me while waiting for the ceremony to start. I was upset we didn't get to see them before hand, but I knew Military life was going to be different.

The ceremony was long and when it was finally over we waited for Jake to find us. He towered over everyone, so it wasn't much of a problem.

"Bells!" Jake saw me and ran as fast as he could.

He scooped me up and squeezed me in a Jake hug.

"I've missed you baby, God so very, very much." He kissed my head. "I've got two hours and then they'll drop us at the hotel, OK. Then after dinner with our parents. It's our weekend, OK." He looked into my eyes.

"OK." I smiled a watery smile.

"OK." He kissed my forehead before shaking his dads hand and my dad's hand and hugging Sue.

"See you all at the hotel in two hours." He nodded and walked away, causing me to breakdown.

"Shhh, let's get you to the room to cool down and rest. He'll be here before you know it, they have to get their orders." She smiled at me.

I nodded as we walked to the car.

Once to the room, I took a quick shower and changed into some yoga pants and a one of Jakes old ROTC shirts, my usual sleeping attire, figuring I'd take a quick nap before dinner.

I awoke to kisses on my neck.

"Baby, time to wake up." I heard whispered in my ear.

"Jake?" I asked.

"It better be." He growled and pinned me to the bed, kissing me feverishly.

I wrapped my legs around him and felt his hardness.

"Mmmmm, we don't have time babe, they're waiting for dinner." Jake groaned.

"OK, I've got a surprise for you first though, unless you'd rather wait until after dinner?" I asked.

"Baby, don't tease me." He rubbed his nose along my throat.

"No tease intended." I shook my head. "Undress me and you'll find your surprise." I shrugged.

"Damn baby." He groaned and pulled my pants off. "Mmmmm… my favorite black lace boy shorts."

He smiled.

"Now the top silly." I shook my head.

He pulled the top off. "Ooohhhh, matching lace bra." He rubbed his nose along the lace. "Screw it, we're missing dinner." He groaned and kissed his way down my stomach.

"What in the world?" he looked down. "What do you have on your belly?" he asked.

I sat there in silence until it sunk in.

"Is it a baby rattle?" he asked.

I shook my head yes.

"Why?" he question.

And I smiled really big.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes. Daddy!" I hugged him.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he asked for clarification.

"Yep! I'm about 8 weeks now. It happened on our honeymoon." I smiled. "We have to tell your dad tonight. My parents know though." I smiled at him.

We quickly changed for dinner and met everyone in the hotel restaurant sharing the good news. Billy was overjoyed as well and I filled them in on the plans I had with Edward and Rose so I'd be safe as well. Jake was very happy about that and planned on calling Edward and thanking him for that.

Our weekend was over way to fast and little did I know my world was about to be turned upside down.

AN:

Whew…..

That there is a long one!

WOW!

Next chapter is a tissue alert…

Just a heads up…

Reviews=Love


	13. Chapter 13

Does Anybody Want Me?

Chapter 13

By the time we got back to Seattle my morning sickness had set in.

I was lucky I only had three classes for summer term. Not so lucky that they were all labs and the smells made the sickness twice as bad. By the time I got home in the afternoons I was throwing up so violently I'd cry myself to sleep until Jake would Skype or call in the early evening, but I wouldn't worry him with that, he was preparing to ship out to the Ukraine and had enough going on without having to worry about me.

Tonight was the last night we'd be able to talk for a while he said and I reminded him that everything was being forwarded to Rose and Edward's after next week, since summer semester would be over and it'd be easier if I was just at their place now. I was going to stay in the downstairs guestroom and they'd start on the basement renovations in a few months.

"Bella, I so wish I was there with you tell you I love you and kissing you goodbye in person. I'm going to miss our calls and seeing your face." Jake touched the computer screen.

"Me too Jake. Me too." I started crying.

"Don't cry, please don't cry." He shook his head, holding back tears of his own.

"Did you get my letter?" I asked.

"Yes I did. Thanks for the pictures. They'll keep me going when I can't Skype with you." He smiled at me. "How's the peanut treating you?" he beamed.

"As good as can be expected. I've got an appointment next week. So when you get a chance check your email, I'll include details of the appointment, Rose is taking me." I informed him.

"Good. I'm sorry to cut this short, but we have lights out in five minutes babe. I love you, please always remember that. I love you." Jake whispered to me.

"I love you, so very much too." I kissed the screen, letting my tears go. "Be safe, come home to me."

"I will, promise." He kissed the screen too and then he was gone.

Edward and Emmett moved my few items into Edward and Rose's house, while Rose and I were at the doctors.

"Rose, thanks so much for doing this with me. I'm so nervous." I told her as we waited.

"You do know you probably won't hear the heartbeat or see anything today, right?" she smiled at me.

"Yeah, I've been reading up on everything." I nodded.

"OK. I just don't want you stressing any more than you already are." She patted my shoulder.

"I know. Thanks Rose. You and Edward have been wonderful and knowing where Jake is going, I've been sicker than ever." I shook my head.

The doctor came in and did the exam, she explained that I was under weight and needed to put on some weight, that the next appointment I'd be able to hear the heart beat and possibly see the peanut, but still wouldn't know what I was having for a few more months. I also needed to start taking prenatal vitamins and drinking more milk.

Rose and I were headed out to lunch when Edward called and said we needed to get home but wouldn't tell her why.

She drove like a woman possessed. When we pulled up to the house I saw a black car in the drive and looked at Rose.

"You expecting someone?" I asked.

"No." she shook her head.

"Ugh, if Edward and Emmett are playing some stupid trick." She shook her head.

"I agree. I was looking forward to a nice quiet lunch with you." I smiled.

We walked in the door and she yelled for Edward.

"In the office." He shouted back.

"Where are the kids?" she questioned as she walked in and then stopped as she noticed the two officers standing there.

"Emmett has them. Bella, have a seat." Edward pulled me next to him on the small couch, Rose squeezed next to me.

"Mrs. Black we regret to inform you that as of 19th of August 2014 at 04:00 hours Private Black was killed in a helicopter crash in a routine safety flight."

I kind of blocked out everything after the 'we regret'.

I was grabbing onto Edward and sobbing.

"Rose, call your dad, she's gone into shock, she'll need a sedative." He whispered.

I awoke later to a darkened room and the reality of what had happened.

I started screaming.

My dad was there with Sue. They were there, holding me. Comforting me.

"Why, why did this have to happen to me? I loved him so much. We didn't even have a chance to begin. We have a baby, what about our baby? Who's going to help me raise our baby?" the more I talked the more hysterical I became and Edward rushed in.

"Bella, you need to calm down, it's not good for the baby." Edward was rubbing my back. "Carlisle gave me this for you. It'll keep you calm and help you rest, but first I need you to eat something. Rose is bringing you some soup and a sandwich, OK." My said softly. I just nodded.

The next few days ran into each other, I stayed in my room, wedding pictures scattered everywhere. I didn't want anyone's company, they'd bring me food and drinks, then leave me be. Billy came to see me and I lashed out at him, Jake looking so much like his father it hurt, I just couldn't.

I heard my family outside having a BBQ, visiting while my parents were in town, their happiness made me even sadder, considering the following day was Jakes funeral I just wanted to be left alone.

I laid in bed all night with all my pictures from when we first started dating up until he left. I couldn't believe he was really gone. This had to be some kind of cruel joke Embry and Quill were playing on me, ever the jokesters.

I eventually cried myself to sleep again, only to be awoke by Rose.

"Bella, it's time to get dressed sweetie." She rubbed my back.

I just nodded and made my way to the shower.

Everyone watched me like a hawk.

I was escorted by Billy, against my wishes. I apologized to him in the end and he understood, but he needed my comfort and he asked that I understand.

In the end it was the right move. I need his strength more than he knew. My father and Billy were pillars for me.

I collapsed and Billy cradled me in his arms until the service was over, right or wrong, he made sure I was safe until Jake was properly laid to rest.

Afterwards, they brought in a stretcher to take me to the hospital per Carlisle's orders.

"It's not an argument Bella. Your BP is too high." Carlisle was very firm and the look on Rose's face made it clear I was not to argue.

I was admitted and had all kinds of tests ran.

Sue was with me, trying to keep my spirits up.

"Sue, something doesn't feel right. My stomach hurts." I squeezed her hand.

"I'll get the nurse. It's probably just your hunger catching up." She smiled.

"True. I haven't really eaten in three days." I hid behind my hair to block myself from the look I know Sue was going to give me. She just sighed and shook her head.

The nurse came in and informed us of some of the tests they'd be doing to check on the baby in a little while and to rest while I could.

I took her advice and turned on my side, only to have my vision fill with horrible sights of Jake dying in a helicopter crash.

I awoke screaming again.

"Shhhh… It's OK sweetie." It was my dad. I clung to him for dear life.

"Daddy. Why?" I cried as I clung to him.

"I don't know baby, I don't know." He rubbed my back.

He held me until I fell asleep, waking up a little while later to a nurse taking my blood pressure, but getting yelled at by Sue for doing so because I was finally sleeping.

My doctor came in and said the tests seemed to be OK for now, but my stress level was too high. I was to have strict bed rest and no driving, they were keeping me for a few more days for observation.

Mom, dad and Billy had to leave to go back home and Billy asked to see me before he left.

"Hey sweetie. I know you don't want to really see me, but I had to see you before I left. I know you're hurting, I am too. I just want you to know I will always be here for you and the baby, no matter what. Just know that. I'm a phone call away for anything, OK?" he looked at me to make sure I understood.

I reached out and pulled him into a hug "Thank you Billy. I truly appreciate that." I kissed his cheek.

"I'm so sorry for being awful to you. You don't deserve that." I shook my head.

"Bella, all is forgiven. Don't worry yourself." Billy hugged me tightly and reminded me he will always be there for me.

It had been a few months and I was at Edward and Rose's trying to relax and take it easy.

It was very hard to do. They were so in love, so very happy and I saw them trying to restrain themselves for my sake and I didn't want that.

"Bella, come to Forks with us for the weekend. Mom and dad would love to see you. You hardly even talk to them, you stay in your room." Edward snapped.

"That's why it's called bed rest." I spat back.

"Fine. Stay. We know you've went through something traumatic, but you need to join the world again Bella. You haven't even been to your check-ups. We're worried about you." He paced in my room.

"Well don't be, I'm an adult and I'll be just fine." I insisted.

He looked at me for several minutes before shaking his head and walking out. I heard him talking to Rose and telling her not to bother.

I waited for about an hour after they left and then showered and packed a weekend bag.

I left them a note so they didn't freak out when they came back and I wasn't there.

I just couldn't be there anymore, I had to get away. Needed time alone. I called and rented the cabin that Jake and I loved so much. I knew the holidays were coming up and I didn't want to bring everyone down.

I stopped at a little store to get a few things before heading to the cabin.

Stepping inside the rush of emotions was so overwhelming I thought I might be crushed under the weight of them.

I lit a fire and curled up on the couch, twirling my wedding ring, crying myself to sleep.

My cell phone was ringing off the hook. I looked at the numbers and sent one text to my parents.

_**Tell everyone that I'm fine and to please leave me be.**_

_**I'm safe and secure I just need to be by myself and try to heal.**_

_**I love you all and I know it's the holidays. I just don't have anything to celebrate right now. Maybe next year I will, but right now I can't. I hope you'll forgive me and just give me my space. I love you all.**_

_**Love, ~ B**_

I sent it and turned off my phone, not wanting the pity texts that were sure to follow.

I stayed at the cabin until after the New Year before I made my way to my parents.

"Bella!" Sue said when she answered the door.

"Hey mom. I just wanted to come see you and dad for a few days. I love Edward and Rose, but I know I needed to see you first." I hugged her tightly.

"Sweetie, when is the last time you saw your doctor?" she asked.

"I-I don't know. I've been so out of it. I've been eating, taking my vitamins, trying to stay healthy and not stress, but all I do is cry. Every day mom, I cry." I sat on the couch and started crying again.

"Listen, this stress isn't good for the baby, the doctor told you that. I'm sure your blood pressure has been through the roof and you not keeping regular appointments for the last three months at least has not helped. Let's call Carlisle and have him take a look at you, OK?" she begged. And I agreed.

We arrived at the hospital in the next 10 minutes and Carlisle was telling me how lucky I was the next.

"Bella, you're extremely lucky. You need to rest and relax! I know you've been dealt a cruel hand but you've got someone besides yourself to think about. Esme and I are headed to Seattle tonight to visit the grandbabies, one of us will drive your car, thus driving you back and there you will stay until this baby is born in May, do you understand? And you will keep all further doctor appointments as well." He left no room for arguments.

We called Billy who was overjoyed that I was OK and we all went to dinner before I left with the Cullen's for Seattle.

Rose and Edward hugged me tightly upon my arrival. Edward grabbing my bags and taking them to my room.

Esme said she wanted to talk to me about the basement tomorrow and I just nodded, telling them I was tired and needed some sleep.

The next few weeks I tried to stay upbeat and be a part of the family, but it wore me out.

I noticed they had Emmett over more and more so I didn't feel left out but that just made me miss Jake even more.

During one of my check-ups in late February the doctor was worried because the baby wasn't as active as it should be.

"Bella, your blood pressure has been better, but I'm worried it's already had a negative effect on the baby." She sighed. "I need you to go home and keep track of the baby's activities for the next 24 hours and then come back and see me. Every two hours lay on your left side for twenty minutes and count the kicks, write it down and then we'll need to recheck you. I'm not liking the results I'm getting." The doctor responded.

"W-what's that mean." I choked out.

"It could mean nothing, it could mean everything." She sighed. "Just do what I've asked and make sure you do nothing except go to the bathroom and take a shower in the morning. Rose, can Edward get a shower chair for her?" the doctor asked.

"There's already one there." Rose nodded. "Edward bought one the first time she was ordered to best rest." Rose tattled.

"Very good, she needs to use it, very little time on her feet. I'd like them propped up 95% of the time." The doctor looked at me and then at Rose.

We finished the appointment and I felt worse than before I went in there.

"Bella, come on. You've got to eat." Edward said as he sat on my bed.

"Hush, I'm trying to feel my baby kicks." I growled.

"You've been at this for over two hours. The baby needs nourishment to live Bug." He sighed.

"Fine, if I eat will you leave me alone?" I snapped.

"Yes!" he grinned.

He sat with me while I ate and kept me company.

"Bella, you do know we'd like you to stay here for as long as needed, right? We're in no hurry for you to leave. Rose loves having you here and so do the kids and it's just safer." Edward pulled me towards him. "I worry about you, I don't ever want you to think that there's never anyone for you ever again. We're family and always here for you." He kissed the top of my head and held me. I guess I was so relaxed and comforted that I fell asleep in his arms, only waking in the middle of the night to pee and to see Edward asleep in the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

"Edward, I think you need to go to Rose. She needs you too." I shook him awake.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I hugged him and finished my business before I went back to bed and tried to feel my baby kick.

"Bella, Bella, wake up." Rose was shaking me.

"Ugh, I must have stayed up half the night, I don't know if what I was feeling was kicks, gas, or what. I'm just still too stressed out Rose." I shook my head.

"Relax. Get showered and dressed. Edward is coming with us today, he's got questions of his own and he'll be able to get answers we won't. He's concerned." Rose smiled softly. "Besides, he's taking us to breakfast." She shrugged and walked out. I smiled and shook my head.

We arrived at the doctor's office and Edward asked to speak with the doctor in private before the appointment, the doctor refused until after and having my consent.

She did take us in ahead of schedule though.

I told her of the problems I was having last night, she immediately hooked me up to a baby monitor and I didn't miss the looks around the room.

"Bella, we need to talk. I'm afraid with all the stress you've been under that the baby isn't developing." The doctor said.

"What do you mean 'not developing'?" I asked.

"The fetus has stopped growing, developing. That's why we're not able to hear a heartbeat and you're not able to feel any movement." Rose and Edward were holding my hands and I'm shaking my head back and forth.

"Now Bella, because you're almost six months and this recently happened, we can schedule you for a C-section to remove your baby. Some people have little ceremonies for them, it's up to you." I was in a fog again, this couldn't be happening. First my husband, now my child.

"Edward, I need to go. Please. I'm going to be sick." I pulled on his hand.

"Bella, we need to get you into the hospital, now. It's serious." He pulled my face to his.

"Edward, no. Please." I begged.

"Bella, come on. You're in good hands." Rose rubbed my back.

"YOU CAN SAY THAT! YOU HAVE YOUR HUSBAND! YOU HAVE 3 PERFECT BABIES!" I screamed at her.

"Bella, please don't talk to Rose like that. She's trying to help you." Edward rubbed my back. "I'm calling mom, dad and Billy. NO arguments and then we'll get you set up at the hospital. I'll take Rose home and then be back for my shift later." He hugged me tightly.

I was admitted and taken to my room, Edward made sure it would be a private room and there was an awkward silence between Rose and me.

"Bella, listen. I can't even imagine what you're going through. You've lost your husband and your child, you must feel like there's nothing left. You've done amazing getting through this. We'll help you get through this. NO matter what it takes. OK?" Rose stated.

I just rolled on my side and cried softly.

Edward came in and told me they were heading out, he'd see me later and mom and them would be up soon to see me.

Again, I rolled over and closed my eyes, hoping to block the world out.

I was in the hospital for three days total, anyone who came to see me I sent away, I didn't want to see the pity in their eyes.

Mom and Dad came to pick me up and take me back to Rose and Edward's.

"We're having a nice big dinner tonight. Esme and Carlisle are there, Emmett and Billy too. Please be on your best behavior. I know you really don't want to be around a lot of people but this is family, try and be nice, they just want to help you." My dad chastised me.

"I don't need help, I need my husband and child." I stated.

"Bella! That's enough. They're gone. You need to grieve, we know. But you have family too. We're still here for you." Sue snapped.

"I'm sorry. I just look everywhere and you're all happy and what do I have? Nothing. It's not fair!" I broke down and cried.

As soon as we arrived at the house Rose ran out the door and swooped me in a hug.

"Let's not fight. Please." She begged me.

"OK." I hugged her back.

"Esme and I finished the basement. You'll have a little more privacy and you will have your own entrance and a little kitchen, so if you don't feel like eating with us, you don't have to." Rose smiled softly.

"Thanks Rose." I whispered to her.

Everyone took turns giving me hugs and their sympathy which I took with grace.

Dinner was nice and the topics were kept lite.

After dinner I excused myself and luckily no one protested.

I explored my new apartment, they'd done a wonderful job of making it all me.

There was a knock on my door from the outside.

I looked to see Emmett.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Um, my dad wanted me to drop these off to you. Said they'd help you sleep if you need them." He shook a bottle of pills.

"Oh OK thanks." I hung my head.

"Can I come in and talk to you for a few minutes." He placed his hand on the door.

"Emmett, I'm really not good company these days." I shook my head, not looking him in the eyes.

"Bella, there's a lot about me you don't know and I think I could help you more than you know." He lifted my chin to search my eyes.

"Can we do this another day please. I really don't want to talk about anything right now, I just want to forget." I felt a tear fall and quickly wiped it away.

"OK. But I still want to talk, we can help each. More than you know." He pulled me into a hug and sighed. "I've missed you Bella." He whispered.

I quickly pulled away and wished him a goodnight, closing and locking the door quickly.

I stayed locked in my little world for three weeks before I started classes again.

The Dean let me start back do to my circumstances as long as I could keep up. I took that as a personal challenge and threw myself in. I took a full course load against everyone's wishes, but as I kept telling everyone it was my life and I had to live it for me now.

"Bella, we're not trying to bring you down or sound pushy. We just don't want you burning out. We want you to enjoy what you're doing and enjoy life. You're still young. You've got an entire life ahead of you. You could still meet someone else, but if you're too busy with school and work you'll never know." Edward insisted.

"You're already talking about me moving on! I can't believe you!" I shouted.

"I don't mean today or tomorrow! I'm talking in the future damn it! Why do you get so defensive over everything someone says?" Edward stomped out of my place and slammed the door.

I sat on my couch and sighed. I seriously needed to do something. I was tired of everyone trying to tell me what was best for me and what to do. I was going to just go to school, throw myself into the labs, and work, just to get it done. I had my own entrance to come and go as needed here and if they weren't happy with that, I'd go find my own place.

My life consisted of school, labs and interning. Occasionally I'd see Rose and the kids. I tried not to be snippy towards her, she tried really hard understand and listen to me when I'd complain about Edward, which I didn't do often, because I didn't want her in the middle.

"Bella, he just doesn't want you wearing yourself out. We do hear you screaming still sometimes. He tries really hard not to invade your space. He really wants to come and hold you and comfort you, but he doesn't want to upset you." She shakes her head.

"I know, he just needs to understand I'm an adult, Rose. School and work keep me occupied and my mind from thinking about everything. I need this. He won't listen to me, maybe he'll listen to you." I sighed.

"I'll talk to him." She smiled and patted my hand.

"Thanks!" I hugged her and let her know I had a ton of work to finish up.

Before I knew it my first semester was finishing and I'd barely seen my family due to my class load.

My parents were coming in two weeks Rose left a note on my counter and demanded I be available the entire weekend. I sighed when I read it, knowing my dad meant business.

"Bells! We're so happy to see you sweetie!" Sue gave me a big hug, followed by my dad.

"Billy asked us to give you this since he couldn't make it this time, he caught a cold." Dad handed me a letter. "Open it alone." Dad nodded.

"OK. Thanks, I'll call him later too." I smiled sadly, knowing I'd been lacking in that department as well.

"Alright, we're going to get settled, everyone go get dressed, we're taking you out to dinner, no arguments!" my dad looked sternly at me. "When was the last time you ate something besides pizza or Chinese Bells?" he joked.

"I had a PB & J last night thank you." I turned on my heal to go get ready and I actually heard my brother laugh for the first time in months at something I'd said.

Maybe things were going to be OK after all.

AN:

Sorry this took so long...

If you've read any of my stuff, you know this is an unusually long chapter for me...

It was also very hard to write...

Her struggles are far from over, but at least she's not at rock bottom still...

And her Knight in Shining Armour is right around the corner, waiting to save her...

Hold on girls, hold on...

Much Love to you all...

Reviews=Love


	14. Chapter 14

Does Anybody Want Me?

Chapter 14

I can't believe it's been two years since Jake's death and my life came to a halt.

It was almost six months after the loss of my baby that Emmett finally cornered me and made me listen to him.

I'll never forget that day. It was a really bad day for me, Rose and Edward were out of town for their anniversary, the kids were in Forks with the grandparents, I was alone and had recently took up drinking on my days off, only. I knew I wouldn't be going anywhere, I was locked inside my little apartment, away from the world, and I would drink my pain away.

I had drank my way through a bottle of rum and was asleep in bed.

I didn't even hear him come in.

I'm guessing Edward and Rose knew about my new problem, I tried to keep happy around them and this is one of the ways that helped.

"Bella! Bella! Wake your ass up now!" he shook me.

"Go away!" I swatted at him.

The next thing I know I'm being picked up and thrown into a cold shower.

"What the fuck!" I jump up yelling and screaming. Looking around for the asshole I'm about to kill.

"I told you to get up!" he growled.

"How the hell did you get in her Emmett?" I screamed.

"Edward gave me the spare key to come check on you. You're in the same place I left you last night before the game, in the same scrubs you wore to work and you smell and look like shit!" he was pissed.

"Why am I any of your concern Emmett? All I am is Edward's little sister? A Bug, A pest." I screamed still standing in the shower.

Emmett reached in and turned it off to stop my chattering teeth and wrapped me in a towel.

"Please, get dressed so we can talk. I'll brew some coffee, OK." He said much softer.

"OK." I sighed.

I dressed and headed to the couch where he was waiting.

"I wasn't sure how you take your coffee…" he started but I held up my hand.

"Black, the stronger the better." I gave a small smile.

"I agree." He nodded.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you and being a bitch. I just have my own shit to deal with and having to watch Ken and Barbie with their perfect family makes me so jealous sometimes I just want to move out." I ranted.

"Hey, it's OK. I'm on your side. I understand more than you think. Can I tell you something that happened to me?" he asked all calm and serious.

I nodded and turned to face him on the couch.

"OK, you know years ago when I played pro ball and blew out my knee, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I remember coming to see you as a team doctor." I smiled.

"Ok, yeah, well. I had been with Melody for two years and we were pretty serious, I was even going to ask her to marry me at Christmas. Edward and Rose met her and although they weren't buddy, buddy right away I wasn't worried, I know Rose is a little hard at times. Any way things were going great, our team was going away for a couple of games and she tells me the night before I leave she's pregnant. I was so happy I blurted out how much I was in love with her and how I couldn't wait to make her my wife and see our child grow and so on and so forth and asked her to marry me and told her as soon as I got back I'd have a right for her. She seemed so happy, she agreed! She said yes! She even said she wanted a little girl!" he was crying a little now. "Then before the game, I mean RIGHT before the game, the couch calls and says I have an emergency call and to hurry the hell up. I pick up the emergency line its Melody.

"_Hey, I know you've got to go, but I thought a lot about what you said and I just can't do this._

_I'm not ready to be a mom or a wife._

_I want to party, I want to have fun and sleep around._

_So thanks."_

I went out on the field in a complete daze, not knowing what in the hell she was talking about, if she'd be at our place when I got home, was she keeping the baby? I had all this shit running through my mind, so when I got tackled I didn't even know it was coming, wasn't expecting the fall and BAM! I felt my knee go and knew at that very moment it was all over. When I got back home there was a note telling me she was sorry, she couldn't go through with having a baby and being tied down. She had an abortion while I was gone, moved out and to not bother her again." He shook his head at the memory.

"Oh, Emmett. I'm so sorry." I grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"I still think about 'what if' to this day Bella, but I can't hold on to the past. If I did, I'd have never moved on. I still haven't found anyone to share forever with, but I know she's out there and I know when the time is right we'll cross paths." He shrugged.

"It's great that you've got to that place, but I don't see how that helps me." I shook my head.

"Don't you see? You're still here for a reason! It's time for you to seek some grief counseling and move on. And just for the record, I don't see you as a Bug or Pest anymore. Not since I saw you at that game a few years ago. Edward should've never allowed you to wear those shorts. I haven't stopped thinking about you since. Married or not." He shook his as he stood and walked to the door. "Bella, please take care of yourself, I'd like to be the one to help you put yourself back together." He whispered the last part through a cracked voice.

I sat on the couch that afternoon and looked for grief counselors. I was ready to put myself back together, I had to.

I was letting too many people down and not just people who were living.

AN:

Much shorter I know…

Emmett to the rescue!

Their 'relationship' will start as friendship, so please do

Look for an instant 'love'… They won't be in bed together…

And yes, Edward knows of Emmett's feelings, hence the key…

Reviews=Love


	15. Chapter 15

Does Anybody Want Me?

Chapter 15

Six weeks into therapy and I feel I've made a little progress.

I don't feel as if I need the bottle to help me sleep at night anymore. I've been put on a medicine to help me fall asleep, not strong like Ambien since I am a nurse and work crazy shifts, but it does its job.

My therapist also encouraged me to join a grief group with other widows since that was the one that I seemed to focus on the most.

The loss of the baby of course hit me hard, but Jake's is still something I dealt with daily, even after all this time.

She also said I should look into getting my own place, living with family was good, but standing on my own two feet would help me stand my ground and gain the independence I really needed to move on.

Edward wasn't happy with that idea, thought it was foolish, even though he was great friends with Dr. Senna.

Emmett told me about a great loft in his building that had just came available and was close to the hospital as well.

Edward was a little happier with that, at least I'd be close to someone I knew.

As soon as I looked at it I was in love.

I was on the top floor. One of the two, Emmett's was the other.

Windows wrapped around floor to ceiling for a complete view of Seattle and it was a complete open floor plan with the exception of the bathroom and dressing area.

I put a deposit on it and moved in the following week with all new things, starting my new life.

Rose helped me decorate my new place.

To keep it light and airy, we bought pale peach sheers and simple silver rods to hang them from, that way they flowed in the breeze when the windows opened, provided privacy if needed or I could tie them up and let the light in.

I bought cream colored furniture and kept everything nice and simple.

I did splurge on a big screen TV and sound system, at Emmett's persistence and of course with his help.

After the first few nights in my new place I did feel lighter.

Emmett came to check on me Saturday morning with donuts and coffee.

"Morning neighbor." He smiled brightly.

"Hey" I said groggily.

"Oh shit! Did you work last night?" he asked.

"Mmmm, kinda. 2-mindnight." I yawned.

"Sorry. I'll leave these here." He sat the donuts and one coffee and started backing out the door.

"No, no. Come on in. Actually, are you going to Rose and Edward's for the BBQ tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was going to ask if you wanted to ride together, you know save gas?" he asked.

"Sure, sounds like a plan. I'll be ready about 4. I have to bake a cake." I sighed as I ate a donut.

"Mmmm… Don't think I've ever had your cooking or baking before." Emmett smiled.

"Well, we'll have to remedy that neighbor. Its hell cooking for one and this beautiful kitchen is going to waste. I'm sick of eating take out, and I need to use the gym here too, got to get back into shape, ugh! I'm all flabby." I laughed as finished another donut.

"Who's filling your head with nonsense about losing weight?" Emmett took on a serious tone.

"No one, just me. I'm all pudgy, ever since…" I shook my head.

"Bella, with everything you've been through, all the stress and changes you're allowed to pack on some pounds. If that's what you think you've done." He shook his head. "I think you actually look quite radiant. You look more like a woman, less like a teenager. It suits you. But if you'd like to work out to tighten everything up, I'd be more than happy to be your work out partner." He smiled at me.

"That would be great. We'll work something out with our crazy schedules." I shrugged.

He nodded and we finished our coffee and donuts, deciding he'd meet me here at 4pm, to help carry anything down to the car.

The BBQ with my family was the best one I'd had in a while.

Mom and dad had brought Billy and I got to sit and talk with him for a while as well.

On the ride home Emmett gushed about the cake that I made and asked if I'd make another one, just for him. I laughed and told him yes, but only if he joined me for dinner on Wednesday night when I was off again. He readily agreed. By that time we were back at my door.

"Thanks so much for today, it was nice to just 'be' with my family." I smiled.

"It was nice to see you smile. And Edward was happy to see you so relaxed." He shoved my shoulder.

We said goodnight and I crashed into the best night's sleep I'd had in a long time.

Wednesday night dinners became a regular thing for Emmett and me, we usually ate at my place occasionally we went out, but mostly I cooked.

We shared a lot of things in common, hard to believe when you're younger than 8 years can be such a big difference, but now, it was nothing.

He talked about his love for sports and even invited me to some games and practice sessions coming up.

It was nice having a friend I could talk openly about everything with and not feel the same pressure I felt from my family and sometimes the sadness I felt from group or the scrutiny from counseling.

Our workouts were a couple times a week at best, but at least we had fun. Sometimes he'd come over when I'd get off work early in the morning and was wound up and do Zumba with me until we fell down laughing from exhaustion.

"I'm so glad I've got a friend like you." I laid my head on Emmett's stomach as we caught our breath after a Zumbathon morning.

"Me too." He whispered.

We must have fallen asleep because I woke up with one hell of a creak in my neck.

"Shit. This wood floor is hell on the back." I groaned as I sat up.

"Nah, feels good." Emmett sat up and popped a few joints in his neck and back. "Come here." He pulled me closer and rubbed my shoulders.

"Thanks. That with my awesome shower will feel great." I rolled my shoulders.

"Just imagine the two together." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and then quickly apologized. "Shit, no. I'm sorry, that was so inappropriate." He stood to leave.

"Em, you're a guy. No biggie." I shrugged.

He gave me a hug before leaving and that's how our next few months went.

"Bella, you've got to give me the scoop on Emmett and you before your brother has a coronary. Emmett keeps telling him that it's strictly platonic, but every time he talks to him you to have plans or there's a post on Facebook it has your face plastered on it laughing or talking about your cooking or working out." Rose smiled.

"Tell Edward to relax. We're just friends. That's all. I'm in no way ready to move on. Emmett's a good friend. We enjoy each other's company and I'm feeling lighter and more relaxed than I have in years." I smiled sincerely.

"Good. That'll make him happy. But he's still worried you and Emmett are rushing things." She shook her head.

"We're rushing nothing. There's nothing to rush." I sighed.

"Hey, I believe you." She held her hands up in defense.

"Thank you." I sighed.

"Look, I just want you happy. I don't care if you're friends or screwing an entire team to get that way." She smiled.

"Love your choice of words Rose. So colorful." I rolled my eyes.

I finally felt like things were falling into place and I had a best friend and my family helping me get there.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this…

A little time jump next chapter…

Your reviews are making me smile and are what keep me going!

Thanks!

Reviews=Love


	16. Chapter 16

Does Anybody Want Me?

Chapter 16

It's been a year living on my own and I feel great!

I've left the hospital craziness and settled on a private practice for nursing.

The Cullen's relocated here when Carlisle retired as Chief of Staff from Forks General and he opened a private practice.

It was great because he had office hours Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. Wednesday and Friday we did home visits for half the day and then he'd visit his patients in the hospital and I was off.

Rose was loving it, Esme gave her tons of free time along with the nanny and she was beginning to work part time again.

Emmett, not so much, Esme bugged him all the time about settling down and he told her the same thing over and over "Mom, when she's ready, I'll ask. Right now is not the time." Esme would sigh and shake her head and mumble something about not enough grandchildren and then pester Rose and Edward for more, saying Jasper wasn't going to ever give her grandchildren being a vagrant to which we'd all laugh.

Hearing Emmett say he was interested in someone made me a little sad. I'd been having those butterflies again, like back in high school. Yeah it was a stupid crush and that's probably all it was now since he was always around and helping me out, I'm sure in his free time he was out with friends and on dates.

"Bella, we're having a surprise party for Esme for her birthday and we need a way to get her out of the house that she won't think suspicious. Rose and you will be responsible for keeping her out all afternoon. I don't care if it's shopping or the spa, just keep her busy." Emmett instructed.

"Yes sir." I saluted him.

"Are you being a brat?" he asked and started tickling me.

"Stop Emmett, please." I begged as his fingers ghosted over my sides.

"Not a chance Swan!" he laughed and continued.

"It's Black." I corrected him.

He stopped mid tickle and pushed away. "Right, sorry." He headed for the door. "So, I'll have Rose and Esme pick you up Saturday morning. See ya." And he was gone.

I stared at the door after he left wondering what in the hell just happened and why he left on our dinner night.

I shook my head, blew out a breath and went to the kitchen to finish the Cordon Blue and broccoli with rice and a double layered chocolate cake with raspberries in the middle. I decided to make a plate and take it to Emmett since something was obviously bugging him. I could tell he was on the phone and obviously with he was pissed.

"_**I don't care! It's obviously NOT mutual. I'm done! I've got to move on, as much as it will kill me to I've go to. I love her too much to keep…"**_ I dropped the plate and ran back to my apartment, slamming the door, running to my small balcony off the bedroom and sinking into chair and crying. Emmett was in love with someone else. I kind of figured he was, he was close, yet distant.

I was so busy with my pity party I didn't hear anyone enter my apartment and screamed when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Sis, hey!" Edward smiled.

I wiped my tears and stood up.

"Sorry to startle you. You didn't answer when I called out though and your dinner is still on the table…" he left it hanging.

"Oh yeah, I was interrupted." I wiped my tears again.

"Thinking about Jake?" he asked.

"For once, no." I shook my head.

"What happened?" he got serious and demanded. "Does it have something to do with the food stains in the hallway?" he growled.

"It's not Emmett's fault. He doesn't even know he made me cry." I shook my head. "Although he's probably wondering why there's food all over the floor." I tried to laugh.

"And why is there Isabella?" Edward asked and I knew he wanted a straight answer.

"He left earlier, I have no idea why. Everything was fine. So I went to take him his dinner that he didn't stay to eat and he's talking to someone in his family, very upset about someone he's 'in love' with and they're not ready or something. I don't know. I dropped the plate and ran back here." I sat back in my chair and started crying again.

"I'll be back." He walked out.

I don't know how long he was gone, but the next person to enter wasn't Edward.

"Bella, hey." Emmett crouched down in front of me and tucks my hair behind my ears. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry." He pulled me into a hug which made me cry harder.

"Why? Why can't I be enough for you? Am I still just Edward's little sister?" I yelled and pushed him away walking inside.

He grabbed me and turned me around.

"I never said you weren't good enough! I'm the one who's not good enough for you! You're perfect and beautiful and I've wanted you for way to long! And tonight when you corrected me on your name, it broke my heart Bella. I thought that you would never see ME! I thought that I was the one competing with someone, a ghost, but someone none the less." He caressed my cheek.

"What are we doing Emmett?" I asked.

"It's always been up to you Bella, always." He traced his thumb across my cheeks.

We stood there staring into one another's eyes for what seemed like forever.

What are we doing?

AN:

Hmmmm…

Sorry to leave you hanging…

Esme's party is up next!

Reviews=Love


	17. Chapter 17

Does Anybody Want Me?

Chapter 17

Today was torture.

I hated shopping and pampering.

Esme and Rose lived for this shit though, so I sat back and 'enjoyed' it for Esme.

Emmett had tried to give me his card to treat his mom for her birthday, but I told him that would alert her, so let Rose do it. She wouldn't even blink at that fact. He finally agreed.

While we were getting our mani/pedi Rose decided we needed to get full hair and make-up too.

"Rose, why? We're just having a simple dinner. It's crazy." I shook my head.

"It's fun though, right Mom?" she nudged Esme.

"Yeah, let's show off for the guys tonight." She smiled.

"Hello, free agent!" I waved my hand.

"Well, we need to do something about that. Right?" Rose smirked.

"Rose, no. Really." I shook my head.

She sighed. "Fine, let's just do your hair and make-up anyway. We're getting it done, please!" she begged.

"Fine." I gave in.

After all that was done we went shopping for our outfits.

Esme found a nice black dress with a wrap and all silver accessories.

Rose looked dazzling in a deep blue dress with sheer sleeves

I went with all silver. It was short, not my usual length at all, but Esme and Rose were wolf whistling so I had no choice.

"Isn't this over the top for dinner?" I asked.

"My dear, I know the men are planning something. They're not as smooth as they think. Just as I know that Emmett is in knots over you and you over him. If you care for him, don't wait! You of all people know life is too short, go to him tonight." Esme hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear. "Welcome to the family.

We arrived at the Cullen house and Carlisle opened the door.

"Welcome ladies." He smiled and hugged each of us.

Edward was standing there all smiles as well and hugged each of us too.

There were people mingling about, my parents walked up hugging me.

"Bella, you look radiant. Working for Carlisle seems to be doing much better than the crazy hospital hours." Sue smiled.

"Yes! So much so." I laughed.

I talked with them for a few more minutes and then excused myself to go mingle and get a drink.

Walking into the kitchen I saw smiled when I saw Emmett, but frowned when I saw a tall, leggy blond hanging off his arm laughing.

I made a detour to the back yard, and took a deep breath to keep myself from crying. I thought we'd worked through all of this the other night and were going to try and work things out. I guess his mom's birthday party isn't the time and place and I'll have to respect that.

Carlisle called everyone in for dinner and of course it was assigned seating.

"Hey sis, where did you go?" Edward asked.

"It was beautiful in Esme's garden, so I was admiring her flowers." I smiled, hopefully I pulled off the lie.

"Yes, I sit out there this time of night with a cup of tea and do cross words all the time." Carlisle winked at me.

"That's why you two work so great together." Esme smiled.

"Now, everyone, find your seats, dinner will be served shortly." Carlisle clapped his hands and then whispered in my ear "are you ok?" to which I just smiled and kissed his cheek.

I was seated between my brother and Emmett and across for the blond who kept flirting with Emmett who had the nerve to look uncomfortable now.

I talked to everyone at the table but those two, leaving them to themselves. Rose was fuming as was most of his family, because they knew the lowdown on the situation. I just ignored it, we weren't a couple, it was something we'd talked about, something I thought we were on the same page about, apparently I was wrong and not very good at reading guys anymore. I don't know how things went so wrong in just a few hours.

I shook my head and tried not to worry about it and just enjoyed everyone else's company.

Edward squeezed my knee and smiled at me, I just shook my head telling him not to worry and when we were finished eating I offered to help Carlisle clean up so everyone else could continue to talk.

"You OK?" he asked as soon we entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, times like this I miss Jake." I sniffled and he pulled me in a hug.

"Sorry my son is being stupid. I don't know who she is, but she wasn't invited." Carlisle crouched in front of me and swiped a tear away.

"That's OK, we're not a couple. He can bring whoever." I shrugged.

"He was supposed to be with you. And leave with you. That's all he talked about after some big blow up the other night with Rose." He sighed and pinched his nose, much like my brother, must be a doctor thing.

"It's OK. If you don't mind, I'm going to slip out though. Call a cab. I'm just feeling a little sad right now." I took a deep breath.

"Esme would have my head." His eyes went wide.

"Take these bake stairs and take one of the rooms upstairs. Just relax, lay down, all the rooms have TV's, sound machines, etc… make yourself at home, please. We'll take you home later." He smiled and kissed the top of my head and sent me off with a bottle of water.

I took the room at the far end of the hall and it overlooked the garden. I opened the balcony doors and heard raised voices.

"… I don't care! You hurt her feelings! We were all under the impression that you were going to be a couple after tonight!" my brother was yelling at Emmett obviously.

"Things happen! Not like I want to be with this stupid bitch, but she didn't give me much of a choice! We'd hooked up a few months ago and today she stopped by saying she's pregnant with my child. Edward, I can't lose this one." He sounded desperate.

I quickly shut the doors and ran into the bathroom throwing up.

I'm not sure how long I was in there for, but when I finally tried to stand I was incredibly dizzy and barely caught myself. I put the seat down on the toilet and sat down.

I got myself under control, checked my makeup and headed downstairs.

I caught my parents as they were getting ready to leave.

"Hey, can you drop me off at my place? I have a horrible headache. I was upstairs laying down, but it's not helping, I need my own bed." I smiled.

"Yeah, go tell Esme, we'll be in the car." I nodded and found Esme.

She must have just got the news because Emmett and Carlisle were standing there all ridged and they could no doubt see my red-rimmed eyes.

"I'm sorry Esme. We'll do lunch soon, OK." I hugged her.

"It'll work out dear." She whispered.

I shook my head as I backed away and wiped a few tears.

"You OK?" Emmett asked.

"Emmy?" the nasally girl whined.

"She's my neighbor Cici." He snapped.

"Bella, are you OK." He said a little more forcefully.

"I've been through hell and survived. This speed bump won't stop me." I turned and stomped out.

The next few weeks I didn't see or hear from Emmett, surprising I see 'Cici' either.

I worked hard and even put in extra hours with Carlisle.

"Bella, you don't need to do this you know." He'd tell me every day.

"I know. But I've got to stay occupied somehow. I'm bored sitting at home. Rose is driving me crazy because the kids are all in school.

"Why don't you get a hobby?" he smiled.

"I was thinking of buying a house and then having Esme show me how to plant such beautiful flowers." I smiled.

"A house huh? That's kind of permanent. What if you meet Mr. Right?" he wiggles his eyebrows.

I laughed out loud. "I'm thinking that's not going to happen." I sigh.

"Where do you go to make it happen? The grocery store? Jogging? Your gym?" he shook his head.

I just shrugged.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on with Emmett. Esme and I both agree he needs to have a test done on this baby though. Because this girl is a money hungry whore." Carlisle spewed out.

I busted out laughing.

"Why do you say that?" I giggled.

"She called Esme demanding a state of the art nursery for her apartment." He shook his head.

"For HER apartment?" I asked.

"Yeah, she won't live with Emmett, doesn't want to marry him, and just wants child support. So Emmett's paying for everything, including her rent now. And he just bought her a new car. He wants her to be safe." He shrugged.

I thought over everything he said that night and called Billy.

"Hey Billy, I'm so sorry I hardly call and the one time I do call is to ask a favor. Is Jake's old friend Paul still a Private Detective?" I ask.

"Yeah Bells. He actually works in Seattle." Billy rattled off his info and I told him I was going to ask Carlisle for next Friday off for a long weekend to come visit everyone. Billy said he'd enjoy that and couldn't wait to see me.

I called Paul the following day and he was happy to hear form me, we made a dinner date for that night so I could give him the info and Carlisle gladly handed over a picture of her once I told him my plans, but said they stayed between us. And my weekend was approved as well.

"Bells! Look at you! Oh my goodness!" Paul hugged me and swung me around. It was like a hug from Jake and I held on a little tighter.

"You're looking good too." I smiled.

"Hey, sorry about everything. I was still stationed over there. They wouldn't let me leave." He shook his head.

"You were there too." My breath hitched.

"Yeah, you didn't know." His smiled dropped.

"No. I-I had no idea." A tear fell from my eyes.

"I was supposed to be on the same helicopter. But I got shot in the leg and missed the takeoff. Jake actually tried to jump out and get me, but was pulled back in by his commanding officer." Paul shuddered at the memory.

"I'm sorry" I placed my hand over his. I didn't want him to have to relive that in his mind.

"You're sorry? Bells, you lost your husband." He sighed.

"I did. But you lost your childhood best friend." I squeezed his hand again.

"So what can I do for Mrs. ?" he looked at me.

"It's still Black, I haven't remarried." I smiled, maybe grimaced.

"But you're wanting too." He asked.

"I was hoping too. Do you remember my brother's friend Emmett?" I asked.

"The Wall?" he asked.

"The Wall?" I looked at him.

"That's what we all called him. He looked like a damn wall and we were all scared of him." Paul laughed.

"Yeah well you and Jake are just as big now." I smiled.

"Yeah, guess so." He laughed.

"Anyway, I thought there was something there. Anyway this girl Cici, comes out of nowhere and says she's 'pregnant' with his child and doesn't to be married, just wants support and to be taken care of. He's already had the loss of a child and doesn't want to chance the loss of a second one. I think it's fishy, can you find out what's up? I'm willing to pay, so I his father. Please say you'll help." I begged.

"First off. I'll do this, no payment necessary, Jake will haunt me. Second, you've got to cook me dinner, I do miss that from Forks." He smiled.

"Deal!" I hugged him tightly.

We exchanged numbers and decided on Wednesdays, since Emmett quit Wednesday's didn't mean Paul couldn't do them.

I was excited for our first Wednesday. I had gotten some of Billy's fish fry when I went home last weekend and then stopped by the fish market on my way home today. I was going to make rice and peas and of course my famous 2 layer chocolate cake and some yeast rolls, because I know these boys can eat.

I was just pulling the fish out when the doorbell rang.

"Paul!" I gave him a hug. Perfect timing, Emmett was just getting home and saw.

I ushered him inside and closed the door, not missing the look of longing on Emmett's face.

"I brought some wine." He smiled.

"Thanks, just set it out on the balcony, it's a beautiful night, and I figured we could eat out there and talk, catch up." I smiled.

We carried the food out and sat down to eat, there was a frosted class dividing the two condos, so you could see shadows, I knew Emmett was out there drinking a beer, listening.

Paul and I sharing stories of growing up and of Jake, it was doing me good, I needed this years ago, I think I would've healed much faster.

"So, I'm surprised Jake never knocked you up. You two were like bunny rabbits when he was in leave and before he even left." Paul joked and I heard a bottle smash next door. "Damn, rowdy neighbors, huh." Paul huffed.

"Yeah." I said nervously. Hoping Emmett didn't burst over here.

"Actually, I was pregnant. I-I lost the baby though. Shortly after I lost Jake." My voice choked.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry. Bella. No one told me! When I was in the infirmary for the wound, I didn't even know about Jake for 48 hours after. I begged to go home, he was like my brother, you know that, I wanted to go AWOL because of that." He was now in front of me hugging me crying. "I lost my niece or nephew before I even got to know them." He cried.

"How did Billy take all this?" he asked.

"Better than me. He was so strong. I couldn't even look at him. He looks like Jake." I cried.

"I stayed with him for about two months when I came home, he was really sick." Paul sighed.

"Yeah, that's probably when I was with Edward and Rose. Drinking my problems away." I chuckled.

"Bells, promise me you'll call if you need someone to talk too. OK. No MAN is worth drinking yourself away over. Dead or Alive. I know you loved Jake, but there's a million others out there." He sighed.

"I promise." I hugged him back.

"Good! Now, let's go talk business inside over cake!" he smiled.

After looking over what he'd found, I was furious!

There was a bitch or two with serious smack downs in their futures and I'd be bringing Rose and Esme with me.

Then Emmett and I were going to have a serious talk and he was going to have a choice to make, a very serious choice to make.

AN:

Enjoy this little cliffy…

Have a great day…

Reviews=Love


	18. Chapter 18

Does Anybody Want Me?

Chapter 18

"Paul how current is this information?" I asked him as we met for breakfast at the bistro across the street from my condo.

"As of last week Bells." He smiled.

"Shit! This little bitch is going down." I shook my head.

"Wait until you get to the last page. He's not even the only one." Paul shook his head.

"These are the other guys?" I asked.

"Yep." He shook his head.

"Alright. Are any of them the possible father? Is the bitch even pregnant?" I asked.

"That is the only thing I can't find out. None of the guys are pressing for it as far as I can see." He sighed.

"OK, let me see if I can talk to any of them. I'm going to talk to Carlisle and see if I can take the week off, or something, work with you on this, would that be OK?" I asked Paul.

"Yeah, let's go see him now." He shrugged.

I showed everything to Carlisle and to say he was pissed was an understatement.

"Take a couple days to get this sorted, she's got these guys snowed, save Emmett for last, maybe he'll listen after you talk to the other guys." He shook his head. "And that tramp needs a pregnancy test." He stated. "We'll deal with paternity later.

Paul and I went and talked to the other guys, none of them knowing about the others, and all of them thinking she's at different stages of pregnancy.

We took their contact information and told them we'd get back to them after the tests and let them know what they needed to do, but to stop all payments as of now.

"Alright, should we call Dr. Cullen and let him know or go visit them?" I smiled wickedly.

"Oh, let's go see them." Paul laughed.

Twenty minutes later we were sitting in front of their gym waiting for them to come out and confront them.

I let Paul turn on the charm, he was pretty damn sexy.

"Excuse me, ladies?" He smiled.

"Yes, how can we help you?" they batted their lashes, glad I was sitting in the car.

"I'm looking for Melody and Cici Jones." He ran his fingertips down Melody's arm.

"I'm Melody." She smiled. "I'm Cici." The other chimed.

"Hi, I'm Paul. I'm a private detective and I've been hired by someone very important to find you two." He purred.

"Ooohhh, really." Their eyes shined.

"Yes." He winked and I climbed out of the car, hoodie in place.

I stand up and take off my hoodie and sunglasses, Cici gasps.

"Oh, you remember me?" I smile.

She schools herself. "You're just jealous." She scoffs.

"Oh, this has nothing to do with jealousy sweetie!" I smiled. "This has to do with screwing with guy's hearts and wallets."

"And you, Melody. What you did to Emmett years ago, that was uncalled for! Do you know how much that hurt him? Did you even care? Now you send your stupid sister in to do the same thing, and rip his heart out all over again! You two are in for a world of hurt. Don't even think of disappearing. All of your funds have been suspended. I also have documentation on you, and Cici, all the men are asking for pregnancy tests and paternity tests." I smiled smugly.

"Fine, fine. I'm not pregnant. By any of them. By anyone. We were just scamming, making enough to get out of this place." She sighed.

"Well, I can imagine they're all going to want refunds, on everything and to press charges. So be prepared for a world of hurt." I motioned for Paul to get into the car and leave.

"Did you get all that?" I asked Paul.

"Yes ma'am" he laughed.

"Thanks for all your help Paul, if you'll talk to the other guys, I'd like to talk to Emmett on my own please." I shrugged.

"Yeah, no worries." He dropped me off at my condo and I headed up to my place.

Right as I was getting off the elevator, I bumped into the one person I was hoping to see. Emmett.

"Hey. Um, Can we talk? I feel like things are strained." I sighed.

"I'm running late for a team meeting, sorry. Can I come buy after? It'll be about 8 or 9 tonight." He ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"As long as that's where you're going." I snapped slightly.

"Bella." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to be pushed to the side." I shrugged.

"I'm serious. It's a work meeting." He snapped.

"Ok. Ok. Just come to my place after. We've got to talk." I headed down the hall.

"Bella, is everything OK?" he keened out of the elevator.

"No, everything isn't OK!" I shook my head sadly.

I called Esme and Carlisle and filled them in on what was happening and let them know I'd be handing everything over to the proper authorities after I'd spoke to Emmett. Plus I wasn't finished with the two stupid idiots myself. I couldn't believe Melody had did this twice to him.

I busied myself around the apartment and it was still only 7:00pm.

I headed to my steam shower to release some of the stress of the day and then threw on some sweatpants and a tank. Just as I was walking out, Emmett was knocking on my door.

"Hey, come in. How about some coffee?" I asked.

"No! What's this about you harassing Cici?" his eyes were glaring at me.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"Yeah. She was at my office in tears. Said she had a miscarriage because of all the stress you'd been putting on her since the party. I can't believe you're that lonely and miserable Bella that you'd have to go and harass my fiancé and now you've made me lose my second child!" he shouted.

"Wow! She's got you totally snowed! You might want to sit down and take a look at this before you say anymore that can't be taken back!" I snapped. "I'll give you a few and yes, your parents already know about all of this, so wake the fuck up asshole and see what's real and in front of you before it's gone!" I went out on my deck and willed myself not to cry.

I'm not sure how long I was out there before her he came and straddled the chair behind me and pulled me to him and cried.

I'm not sure why he was crying and I didn't ask.

We sat that way for quite a while before he finally carried us into my room.

"Can we just lay in here together, no funny business, I just need to hold you. Please." He begged. I nodded. We fell into a deep sleep.

Awaking the next morning I was all alone.

I walked into my living room and saw he had all the files and was reading through them and talking to his dad.

"Yeah. I can see I was getting snowed dad." A shake of his head "Hell yes I'm going to press charges! I know I won't see a penny of that money. If the other poor saps want to sue, they can try. They're never going to see a penny of it." Another nod "I just want the stuff I bought her dad, all of it! Clothes, baby stuff, crib, everything!" a deep sigh. "Yeah, I'm donating it all to the woman's shelter on 5th. I already called and told them to be expecting a big delivery tomorrow." His dad was obviously talking now and he listening intently.

"Yeah, Bella filled me in on everything and I'm going to work from now until forever making it up to her." He smiled sadly at me.

"Yes, tell mom I understand!" he snapped slightly at the phone and then cringed.

"Sorry mom." He sighed. "I will. I promise." He shook his head and then told them he had to go.

"Finally, we can talk." He sighed and pulled me into his lap.

"Is it really a good idea to get started in this? I've got errands to run today. Let's have a night in with pizza and some wine. Sound good?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect." He kissed me and told me he'd see me around 6pm tonight.

I went to the address Paul had listed for Melody and a man answered. "Yeah, she's on the deck reading, can I help you?" he asked.

"NO, I just have a few questions for her. And you are?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Randall, her husband." He reached his hand out and smiled, shaking my hand and leading me to the deck, her eyes widening when I walked out.

"What are you doing here?" she whisper-yelled.

"I came to have a chat." I smiled.

"Should we have Randall join us? I'm sure he'd love to hear this." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No, that's quite all right." She smiled falsely.

"So, what the fuck would possess you do to this to Emmett twice?" I hissed.

"He was such an asshole in college. Everything was about him and his sports!" she snapped.

"Hold up right there!" I snapped. "I know for a fact that's not true. I know exactly what you did to him back in college and what he was willing to give up to be with you and his child. You're the one who was the selfish one. You wanted him to quit football and spend all his time with you, spend his money on you, parade you around, but what you didn't understand was without football he didn't have any of those things. He had to transfer out and go to another school." I crossed my arms and let the hate for her flow through my eyes.

"It's not my fault he got hurt! He should've kept his head in the game." She shrugged.

"You're fucking unbelievable! Well, just a heads up genius! Emmett is pressing charges, he doesn't care if he ever sees the money, and he just wants to make sure you two do the time for the crimes committed." I smiled. "Oh, and your husband will be receiving transcripts of all our conversations and records of all the charges." I smiled as I got up. "Have a great day." I threw over my shoulder.

"Nice meeting you Randall." I waved as I walked past him in the kitchen.

That night over pizza and beer I told Emmett about what went down.

"How could I have been so stupid twice?" he shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

"I wish I could say it's OK." I took a drink. "It'll take some work, if there's to be an 'us'. You just dropped me! You didn't talk to me or anything. And in the worst way. Right in front of our families, on the same day we were going to declare ourselves a couple, and our families knew it! I was humiliated!" I didn't even realize I was crying.

"I'm so sorry and I meant what I said. I will live the rest of my life making this up to you." He was now in front of me head on my lap.

"Bella, I know we haven't really been together, but I know life is short and I know I want to be with you. And everyone will think we're crazy as hell! But will you marry me?" he pulled out a ring.

"W-what?" he totally caught me off guard there.

"I know, I know. Its way out in left field, it can be a long engagement. But if one thing that life has taught me and it should have taught you, life is too short Bella! You just never know what's going to happen. And I now know that I don't want to live without you! And I don't ever want you to doubt my love for you again. The only people who know about this are our parents. I had to do this right! I Skype with your parents this morning begging for their forgiveness and after two hours of back and forth with your father and a firing squad line up if I screw up, he finally gave his permission. If I thought that was hard." He chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing prepared me for my parent's wrath, mostly my dad's. WOW! He's so protective of you. He said he'd add to Charlie's firing squad line up by covering me in honey and unleashing ants and bees all over me. My dad was not kidding. My mom only said in a very calm voice I'd be castrated and disowned." He sighed. "Finally after an hour of torturous descriptions of death, they gave me their permission as well and grandmas ring. So again, 'Bella, will you be my wife?'"

AN:

So sorry it took so long for this chapter…

I had it almost finished and went to correct something and somehow ERASED half

The chapter… GRRRRRRRRRRRR…..

Add to that…. I'm on vacation and I planned on doing SOOOOOO much writing and everything…

I've done NADA!

Literally NADA! Not even really cleaned my house, besides the usual cleaning, but I had BIG

Cleaning plans, you know, SPRING cleaning… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOPE…

I've BEEN A BUM! It's been great!

I did find out last night I'll be a grandma, my boyfriend's daughter is pregnant she's 28 and got and she got engaged, all in one day! It was great! They used our son, her little brother in the announcement!

It was great! It said, "I'm going to be an uncle!" He's 2, so it was really cute! :0)

OK… See ya soon!

Reviews=Love


	19. Chapter 19

Does Anybody Want Me?

Chapter 19

"Emmett, I'm sorry. Yes, one thing life has taught me that it is too short." I shook my head. "It's too short to jump into something I might regret a year or ten years down the road because you can't keep your dick in your pants or some woman's going to come up to you and say 'Emmett meet your child' and you're going to leave me high and dry and God forbid we have a child of our own and that happens! I don't even know what the hell I'd do to you then. I care for you a lot. Love? I know I'm not there. Not even close, especially not for marriage or even an engagement of any kind. Before all if this happened I was ready and willing to be in a relationship with you and quite seriously I'm rethinking that after this proposal. I think we need to slow things down and start over as friends." I walked out of my living room and into my room, shutting the door and locking it, hoping he'd take the hint that I needed to be alone.

I grabbed my phone off my bedside table and called Rose.

"Hey, what's up?" she answered out of breath.

"Oooohhh, did I call at a bad time?" I asked.

"Wh-What? Oh, no. I was just dancing with the kids." She burst out laughing. "You need me or your brother?" she asked.

"Either will do." I sighed.

"I have a feeling it has to do with my dumb ass brother." She grumbled and yelled for Edward.

"Yeah." I sniffled.

"What's up sis?" He picked up his office line.

I went into what went down today and then tonight with him and what I'd said back.

"Wow! I'm proud of you for not giving into him." Rose had a smile in her voice.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah! I can't believe he was stupid enough to ask this soon!" she cursed lowly into the receiver.

I heard Edward's line click and I knew he was leaving.

"Rose, stop my brother. I know where he's going." I shouted.

"No can do. You know nothing will deter him." I knew she was smirking.

"Fine, I've got to go. I'll wait until he gets there and make sure he doesn't do anything.

"Now Bella. We both know he'll just pick you up and carry you back to your place. Right?" she huffed.

"Right." I conceded.

I paced in my apartment for the next few hours until Edward finally showed up.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"He wants to at least date you exclusively. Show you he's changed." He shrugged.

"It takes more than that." I acted like a child I know.

"Well, he wants you to wear the ring, show everyone you're off the market, so to speak and he is too. He's trying Bella." Edward urged.

"I get that. But after everything, this trust thing is hard. And maybe I'm afraid of losing someone again, no one has stopped and thought about any of that." I sat down and let myself cry.

"Aw sis. I'm sorry. No, I didn't think about that. Shit!" he sat down and held me tight.

"Sorry. I'm just a little emotional. All this stuff with Emmett and ugh!" I sighed and shook my head.

"Look, I know you're scared, but sometimes you've got to take a leap of faith. I laid into Emmett tonight about keeping it in his pants and he swears with you by his side he wouldn't stray, he'd have no reason to. I don't have any reason to doubt him and I don't think dad would've given his blessing if he had doubts either sis, you know that deep down, don't you?" Edward asked seriously.

"Yes, yes I do." I wiped my tears. "I know dad loves Emmett like a son, and knows him well, I also have Rose and you vouching for him as well as his parents. I think Carlisle is being the hardest, which is hilarious." I laughed.

"That's good though, Carlisle loves you like a daughter and would disown Emmett if he fucked up again, I know." Edward smirked.

"Yeah, Emmett told me Carlisle made that a clause or something." I chuckled.

"So what do you say?" Edward asked.

"I say I need to call Carlisle and ask for the weekend off." I smile.

"Perfect! A weekend away is what you two need." He agrees.

"No! Not for the two of us. He doesn't even need to know I'm gone! I need to go and think things through, get my head on straight and come back with an answer for him. It's only fair." I shrug my shoulders.

"Bells!" Edward tries to argue, I push past him and call Carlisle who insists I go to their beach house and relax, he tells me to drive by and get the key tonight on my way out of town. I go to my closet and throw in a few beachy outfits and shoes, a couple of swim suits and lock up shoving Edward out with me.

"Be quiet, got it!" I mumble as we're heading for the elevator.

I'm glad this is a private one and we don't have to wait for it to come up and it pops right open, jumping in I quickly push the G button for the garage and breathe a sigh of relief when the doors close.

"Of he calls you don't you dare tell him where I went! Besides Carlisle, you'll be the only one who knows! I'll be so pissed at you! I need this time, do you understand?" I pushed my finger into his chest.

"Damn! Yes! Get your bony ass finger out of my chest!" he rubbed the spot I'd been poking."

"I'm warning you Edward!" I growled at him.

"Ok. Ok. I got it." He shook his head. "Just call me and let us know you got there OK." He sighed.

"OK. I will." I hugged him tightly before getting in my car and heading to Carlisle and Esme's.

The drive to the beach house was nice and peaceful.

It was about two hours away in Cannon Beach, Oregon.

I pulled up to the house and couldn't believe this was a 'beach' house.

I grabbed my bag and walked up to the door, entering and swiftly putting in the code.

I walked down the hall where Carlisle instructed and saw the guest room and obviously their house keeper had been there. The sheets were turned down and there was a bowl of fresh mints beside the bed, fresh towels stacked in the bath, all freshly washed, warmth still radiating off of them.

I hiked it to the kitchen to deposit the few groceries I'd stopped and got, Carlisle told me they'd supply the rest, it'd just be easier. I opened the massive fridge and it was stocked full of everything, like I was feeding a family of four, for an entire week! I put up my fruits and veggies and shook my head. He must give what's ever left to his housekeeper.

Since it was getting late, I decided to go for a run on the beach and clear my head.

It was beautiful out with the setting sun and a light breeze. I ran half my destination before I decided to sit and take in the site.

_Jake give me a sign and let me know I'm doing the right thing._

_I'm so scared of getting hurt and losing someone else._

_It's almost paralyzing._

_Just something._

I got up and jogged back to the house, showered and made myself a nice grilled chicken salad and found one of the bottle of wine Carlisle told me about. It was divine.

I flipped on the TV and vegged out.

I checked my phone and found out I had several missed messages from Emmett and text after text from him about where I was and how worried he was.

I decided to break down and call him before he went to Edward and pulled the puppy dog eyes.

"Bells?!" he practically yelled into the phone.

"Calm down, yes." I sighed.

"Where in the hell are you?" he asked.

"Away." I stated.

"I kind of figured that out." He deadpanned.

"Good." I shot back.

"Where are you at?" far away.

"How far away?" damn he was persistent.

"Far enough. I'll be back Monday afternoon." I stated.

"What? Why?" he snapped.

"Because I've got shit to work out! I had some big idiot ask me to marry him out of the blue this weekend. Can you believe it? Yeah, so now I've got to think about that. Because, even though he's got a really thick skull and gets his stupid self into trouble all the time I really care about him, I was on my way to something so much more when he fucked it up and that was so very hard for me. See, everyone seems to forget about these HUGE losses that I've suffered. And that I shouldn't give those any thought or consideration. But I really do need to think about those. Because I don't know what I would do if I lost this Bozo! He's become such a good friend, that I don't know if I want to mess that up by becoming something more." I was crying now.

"Shit! I really fucked up! Your feelings are the only things that matter. And I should have considered that more. I'm so sorry." He sighed heavily. "I'll let you go. I just had to make sure you were OK. No one would tell me anything. I was going crazy." He growled.

"I'm fine. Let's do dinner Monday night. We need to talk. Some place neutral though. OK?" I asked.

"That's fine. Pizza sound good? It's easy." He hedged.

"Perfect. We can walk across the street. I'll see you when I get home. Good night Emmett." I smiled.

"Good night Bella." He sounded relieved.

I feel asleep peaceful and unstressed for the first time in a long time.

AN:

Next up the meeting… :0)

The answer… :0)

Reviews=Love


	20. Chapter 20

Does Anybody Want Me?

Chapter 20

"_All right, all right" _I mumble as I fall out of bed.

I fumble for my phone and see Rose's number flashing across the screen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, hey. I just wanted to let you know I'm dropping off a box of your stuff we found when cleaning out the basement apartment. I'm going to drop it off at your condo. I just wanted to give you a heads up OK." She rambled.

"OK. That's fine. I'm leaving here in about an hour. Thanks Rose." I smiled at the phone.

"Are you talking to my brother tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're still going to dinner at 6. I need to shower and get things picked up around here." I sighed.

"Ok, lunch tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sounds good. The bistro by your dad's office?" I questioned.

"Perfect. See you at 12:30. Good luck tonight." She rushed out before I hung up and I thanked her.

I got home and saw the box sitting on the table.

I grabbed it and walked to my room, scattering it on the floor.

The first thing I pulled out was a framed photo, Billy had carved this frame for Jake and I and it said 'Til Death Do Us Part and it held our wedding picture. I held it tight and started crying. That's exactly what had happened. Death had parted us. I sighed wiping my face, was this a sign? The sign? I looked through some of the other stuff and there were various old bills and papers and a letter, a letter I'd never opened. It was from Jake. I started shaking.

_Bells,_

_We're leaving on assignment and I'm not sure where._

_I hope this reaches you in time._

_I love you and I miss you dearly._

_Please take care of our peanut, especially if anything should happen to me._

_I also need you to know that if anything ever does happen to me, _

_Please move on and be happy. _

_The only condition that I ask is that they treat you and our child the way you deserve to be treated._

_Please live your life Bells. Don't sit around and cry for me._

_I'll be looking out for you always. _

_But don't put your life on hold, I don't want that, I could never, ever ask that _

_Or want that for you, you have too much love to give._

_I love you forever and always._

_Jake_

_XOXO_

I crumpled the letter to me and laid on the floor crying for at least a half an hour.

I picked up the envelop and noticed it arrived sometime during the loss of my baby and got misplaced while they were moving everything around, taking down all the nursery things.

I'm guessing that was the sign Jake had sent me.

I placed the picture on my dresser along with the letter and went to take another shower to calm myself down.

I dressed in a pair of simple khaki capris and a white eyelet sleeveless button down top and white sandals, pulling my wet hair into a ponytail, just in time for the doorbell to ring.

"Ready?" Emmett smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled and locked my door.

"You seem distracted, sure you're OK? Your eyes are puffy too." He pointed out.

"We'll talk in a minute. Ok?" I asked.

"Ok." He sighed.

He held my hand tightly and I didn't protest, it felt nice to be wanted, if I was honest with myself.

We reached the restaurant and were seated in a private corner booth.

"Ok, what's got you so upset? And don't say 'nothing', I can tell you've been crying." Emmett wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"This." I shoved the letter at him.

He looked it over and took a deep breath.

"Ok. Jake wanted you to be happy. Did you forget about this letter or something?" he asked handing it back.

"No. I just opened it this morning." I took a shaky breath.

"This morning?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Rose called and said they'd found a box of my stuff in my old apartment. It must have been moved when they were taking all the nursery stuff out after I lost the baby. Anyway, the letter came when I was in the hospital for all of that, so it got misplaced. While I was away this weekend, I asked for some kind of sign from Jake and I'm guessing this is it. He made sure this got to me so I'd know to move on, to be happy." I took a deep breath.

"Are you happy?" Emmett asked.

"Somewhat." I shrugged.

"And I guess I screwed a lot of that up." He sighed.

"Yeah, a lot. But I'm willing to give you another chance. I like you a lot Emmett. I really want to explore our relationship, but only as a serious one of you and me. No one else." I gave him a serious look.

"That's what I'm asking of you." He grabbed both of my hands kissing them.

"OK. Just you and me. We're in this together. Not an engagement. Just dating." I stated firmly.

"Anything, anything at all. This is all at your pace." He smiled and gave me a big kiss.

SIX MONTHS LATER…

"Emmett, all I said is I didn't want to live in these condos forever." I giggled as he tickled me.

"Babe, c'mon. Let's look at some houses. PLEASE!" he gave me his cheesy smile.

"Em. We're not even official yet!" I growled.

"Bella Black, will you marry me?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh! You're such a cheeseball!" I slapped his shoulder. "You know what I mean! We haven't made it official with our families doofus!"

This went on for about twenty minutes.

"Ok, promise me as soon as we tell everyone at dinner tomorrow night that we can start looking at houses. I've already got one in mind for us. It is the perfect house for us. And I can see us raising plenty of babies there." He placed his hand on my stomach and grinned.

"Ugh! Do I have the rest of my life to deal with you?" I laughed as he spun me around.

"Why yes, yes you do!" he pulled me to him and kissed me hard.

AN:

Sorry for the wait…

I hope it's worth it…

Reviews=Love


	21. Chapter 21

Does Anybody Want Me?

Join me for the next chapter of Emmett and Bella's lives in Somebody to Love…

They'll still have their ups and downs, but they'll at least have them together.

Thanks for reading Does Anybody Want Me?

Love you all!

You're the best!


	22. Chapter 22

OMG!

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Y'ALL ROCK!

TwiFanfictionRecs  
1401615175 .

Does Anybody Want Me? has been nominated in the poll to find the Top Ten Favourite Fics completed in May on www . twifanfictionrecs . com


End file.
